Genesis and Armageddon
by crayonickle
Summary: What happens when our goofy salmon haired mage gains the power of Creation and Destruction instead of fire? The world better prepares itself, cause not only Natsu has totally OP powers, he's also the only mage to ever have a harem...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A Different Start

 _Fairy, where are you going_  
 _hikari zenbu atsumete kimi no ashita terasu yo_

 _Oh Yeah_  
 _kikoeten no ka kono koe wa?_  
 _Oh Yeah_  
 _karetatte sakebu kara_  
 _Oh Yeah_  
 _kikoeru made kimi no kokoro ga_  
 _Oh Yeah_  
 _Oh Yeah_

 _tsuki to taiyou no haitacchi_  
 _wasuremono wa nai desuka?_  
 _okashii na kimi ga inai to_  
 _hoshii mono sae mitsukaranai_

 _Snowing sunao ni_  
 _egao ni nareta no wa_  
 _futari yorisoi_  
 _kasane atta "jikan" ga aru kara_  
 _Fairy, where are you going_  
 _hikari zenbu atsumete kimi no ashita terasu yo_

 _Don't say goodbye_

 **I'm really sorry for that but I just can't help it. Fairy Tail is my all time best and favorite anime. I really love the fanser...I mean the plot that it has, but let's forget it now. The main point is that Fairy Tail's on top of my favorite list so making my own version of it was inevitable. It will obviously follow the same principle like my other fanfics, which is the protagonist having godlike powers and a harem which will be decided by a poll. So without another word let's begin...  
**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

"Normal speech"

 _"Thoughts"_

 _ **"Dragon/Demon Speech"**_

 **Magic Spells  
**

* * *

There are many creatures that exist which humans are unaware of, some of them are even considered legends or mythical, one such example is Dragon.

Dragons are said to be huge and destructive creatures that think of humans as low life. But not everything people say about others is true. One should never judge others based on their looks, and especially when they look like dragons or rather they are dragons. After all...we know how our favorite Dragon Slayer was treated by Igneel, the King of Fire Dragons...okay maybe Igneel did get some kicks from beating Natsu a bit but let's just call it tough love.

We currently find a young man with short black hair and dark eyes, who was wearing high-collared black and tan robes with gold trim, along with a large flowing white toga draped around his torso running with a small boy in his arms. The said boy had a slightly tan skin tone, black eyes, and spiky pink-colored or salmon-colored (for those who get triggered) hair. The boy as we all know was Etherious Natsu Dragneel or E.N.D or simply Natsu Dragneel. And I think everyone must have recognized the man who was carrying him and for those who still didn't recognize him, lemme do the introductions. *Clears throat*. He the strongest, most evil mage of all time, who knows Black Arts and is also a suicidal kind of person who just wants to kill himself since he fears to hurt others around him...*groans*...so much for being given the title of the evilest mage of all time. He is also the big brother of Natsu Dragneel and goes by the name of Zeref Dragneel. Right now we find Zeref running with a sleeping Natsu in his arms, you ask why he's running? Well...

"Damn it! What the hell are those things?" Zeref cursed as he ran from a group of orbs chasing him. He tried using his magic on them but it yielded no results as the orbs didn't seem to be affected by it. The more concerning matter for Zeref was that the target of those orbs seemed to be Natsu rather than him.

"What is going on? I was on my way to give Natsu to Igneel and out of nowhere, these strange things appear" Zeref mumbled in anger as he failed to see an orb sneak up towards his leg and succeed in throwing him off balance which resulted in Natsu to slip from his arms.

"Natsu!" Zeref could only scream in horror as the orbs surrounded Zeref and took hold of him using magic. Natsu, on the other hand, was engulfed in a bright light as another group of orbs hovered on top of him. The blinding light caused Zeref to close his eyes. When the light finally died down, there were no signs of the orbs around Zeref or Natsu as if they were never there. Zeref ran towards Natsu and hugged him close to himself, "Thank god you're safe" Zeref said in tears as he failed to notice that his curse didn't activate.

In a distance, a man was watching the whole scene. He wore a white colored kimono that had black thrones drew around it and a kanji for seal written all over the white obi tied around the waist and wooden sandals. The said figure was a man probably in his 30's, his bright crimson hair slicked backward, a pair of amethyst eyes that somehow sparkled every now and then, his face was quite muscular and had a neatly trimmed beard on it. His name was Ryuu.

Ryuu was holding a boy in his arms that looked like Natsu or in reality, was Natsu. He smiled a bit when he saw the sleeping form of Natsu snuggle into his arms. The orbs that were chasing Zeref soon appeared behind him and combined to form a single orb.

"Good job Cipher. I'm glad I chose you for this job" Ryuu said with a smile.

 _"Thank you master"_ Cipher replied telepathically.

"I'm glad you nullified Zeref's curse or else he would have killed that child" Ryuu said as he looked towards Zeref who was now about to leave along with the child.

 _"Master... we're getting late"_ Cipher said as he divided into six orbs which started moving in a circular manner creating a portal.

"I'm sorry for taking Natsu away from you Zeref. But for Natsu to become stronger than anyone, this is necessary" Ryuu said as he entered the portal.

* * *

In an unknown forest, we find two dragons sitting on the ground as if waiting for someone. One of them had elegant scales that were made up of the purest gold which were shining but instead of merely reflecting the light, they were literally shining from within. Its wings were not scaly, but feathery just like angels. The other dragon was literally its complete opposite, it was pitch black with lots of red orbs all over its body, the biggest one was on its chest. Its wings were almost metallic with spikes protruding from them. They were Elrath the Dragon of Creation and Gandora the Dragon of Destruction respectively.

 ** _"Why is that stupid taking so much time?"_ **Gandora asked in irritation.

 ** _"Calm down sister"_** Elrath said in a soft voice.

Despite their appearance, many didn't know that both Elrath and Gandora were females. It also didn't help that their names were not very feminine and due to the fact that their powers were also considered among God-Class, males usually kept their distance from them in the fear that they might anger them.

 _ **"Don't you feel irritated sis? I mean we've been waiting for almost an hour now"**_ Gandora asked in frustration.

 _ **"To be honest I do sis. But patience is not a bad thing"**_ Elrath replied.

 _ **"Patience my ass"**_ Gandora said.

 _ **"Language sister"**_ Elrath told her as a portal opened in front of them.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, ladies" Ryuu said as he walked out of the portal.

 _ **"So the devil finally decides to show up"**_ Gandora scoffed.

"Look who's speaking" Ryuu retorted with a smirk.

Gandora's eyebrow twitched in irritation as she glared at Ryuu _**"Want me to show you why I'm called the Dragon of Destruction?"**_

"Not today beautiful, maybe some other day" Ryuu said with a wink as Gandora turned her face to hide her blush. **  
**

Ryuu was the only male who actually flirted with Elrath and Gandora. They really didn't understand how but they somehow developed a crush on this multi-universe traveling spirit.

 _ **"Why did you call us here Ryuu?"**_ Elrath asked.

"I want you two to teach this boy Dragon Slayer Magic" Ryuu replied as Elrath and Gandora finally noted the small boy in Ryuu's arm.

 ** _"Who is this child?"_** Elrath asked.

"His name is Natsu Dragneel. Brother of Zeref Dragneel" Ryuu replied.

 _ **"You mean to say that lad who got cursed by Ankhseram?"**_ Gandora asked to which Ryuu nodded.

 _ **"But what kind of Dragon Slayer Magic do you want us to teach this child?"**_ Elrath questioned.

"Creation Dragon Slayer Magic and Destruction Dragon Slayer Magic" Ryuu answered nonchalantly.

Both Elrath and Gandora had their eyes widened as if about to pop out.

 _ **"Are you nuts?! You want us to teach this small boy, Creation Dragon Slayer Magic and Destruction Dragon Slayer Magic?!"**_ Gandora asked.

"Yah... What's the harm in it?" Ryuu asked.

 _ **"What's the harm in it?! Are you** **fuc** ** _..._ "**_ Gandora was about to curse but got interrupted by Elrath.

 _ **"It's not possible Ryuu. No matter how much strong this child is, he won't be able to handle our powers"**_ Elrath said.

Ryuu started to snickering much to the confusion of both Elrath and Gandora. "Don't worry about that...he's stronger than he looks" Ryuu said as he called out for Cipher.

Cipher soon turned large as he started displaying some information to both Elrath and Gandora. When they both finished reading it they were in a state of complete shock.

 _ **"So you're saying that this child is an Etherious?"**_ Gandora asked with disbelieve in her eyes. Ryuu gave a smirk and nodded. _**"But even if he is an Etherious, he might not be able to control both our powers"**_ Gandora continued.

 _ **"Not to forget the fact that even if he learns both our magic, the combination of Dragonification and Demonification will be a** **serious issue** **for him"**_ Elarth added with concern for the small boy.

"Don't worry about that...I'll teach this lad to control his Dragon and Demon Transformation" Ryuu answered.

 _ **"Are you mad?!"**_ Gandora snaped. _**"Do you even understand what you're saying?!"**_

 _ **"Gandora is right Ryuu. We Dragonkin have already seen what happened with Acnologia. We can't risk it again"**_ Elrath tried to explain. _ **  
**_

"I can promise you it won't happen" Ryuu said with determination in his eyes. "I'll take complete responsibility for all his actions"

Seeing such determination in eyes of their crush, there's no way Elrath and Gandora could have refused him. _**"But why are you going so far for this lad?"**_ Elrath asked.

"It's to fulfill the promise I did to his parents" Ryuu said with a smile as he looked towards Natsu.

* * *

Flashback

Ryuu was currently roaming around in the space between afterlife when he came across souls of two people. One was a male who had a burly figure with jaded eyes. His hair is spiky in the front, while shaved in the back. His attire consisted of tribal wear, a neck cuff, as well as part of his body exposed from the clothing. The second one was a female with black hair tied in a bun with bangs coming down from each side of her face. Her attire consisted of tribal wear, opening in the middle to expose her chest area as well as dark sleeves to cover her arms.

From what Ryuu was able to see, the woman was crying while the man was consoling her. "Don't cry honey. I'm sure Zeref and Natsu will be alright" the man said.

"They are only children, Axel! How could I not worry about them being their mother?" the woman asked with tears in her eyes. Her husband didn't give her an answer, truth to be told he was worried about them too.

Ryuu slowly approached them and made sure they knew about his presence. Both the man and woman saw Ryuu approaching them and wiping their tears stood up.

"S...Sorry about that" the woman said while wiping away her tears.

"Nice to meet you Shinigami-san" the man said while bowing along with her wife.

 _"Why does everyone I meet thinks of me as the Shinigami? Looks like I need to work out"_ Ryuu thought with a sweatdrop.

"You don't need to bow to me. I'm not the Shinigami y'know" Ryuu said to them.

"Oh...we're really sorry for that" the woman apologized.

"Don't worry, I'm used to it. By the way my name's Ryuu"

"Nice to meet you Ryuu-san. My name's Axel Dragneel and she's my wife Augustina Dragneel"

After the introductions, all of them chatted for a bit until Ryuu raised a question.

"I know it's a personal issue, but can you tell me why you were crying Augustina-san" Ryuu asked with concern evident in his voice.

Both Axel and Augustina looked at each other and had a gloomy look on their faces as they started telling about their children and the Dragon that raided their village which eventually killed them. Augustina started crying by the end of the explanation as Axel consoled her. "We just want our children to be safe" Axel said to Ryuu.

Ryuu was quiet the whole time and after a few minutes he stood up with a determined look on his face. "Augustina-san...Axel-san...I might have a solution to your problem".

When they heard that, both Axel and Augustina looked at Ryuu with hope in their eyes. "R...Really?" Augustina asked.

Ryuu nodded "I promise that I'll make sure to look after your children until they are capable to stand on their own".

Both Axel and Augustina had tears of happiness in their eyes when they heard this and repeatedly thanked Ryuu. When Axel and Augustina finally departed, Ryuu called out for Cipher and opened a portal to their village. When Ryuu came out of the portal, he was welcomed with a sight of pure destruction, everything was completely ruined. But what surprised him more was that the whole scene didn't look as if it happened recently.

"Cipher. Find out how many years have passed since the destruction of this village" Ryuu ordered. Cipher began glowing and started the investigation.

After a few moments it stopped glowing and answered: _"52 years 6 months 13 days 18 hours 39 minutes 46 seconds and counting"_.

Ryuu gave a sigh of frustration and mumbled "Damn. How could I forget the fact that time works differently in the space between the afterlife".

"Cipher, find out the information on Zeref Dragneel from the time this village was destroyed" Ryuu ordered as Cipher began to glow once again.

 _"Zeref Dragneel was orphaned after the deaths of his parents Axel Dragneel and Augustina Dragneel. His little brother Natsu Dragneel also died along with his parents. Zeref became a student at the_ Mildian _Magic Academy at the age of 11 where he researched the connections between life, death and Magic to revive his little brother. After creating things such as the R-System and the Eclipse Gate, he was expelled from the academy for breaching the sacred teachings of Ankhseram. He was however given the curse of Contradiction by Ankseram because he tried to contort the balance between life and death by devising a way to bring back his younger brother. Years passed away as Zeref tried to find a way to kill himself but was unable to do so because of his curse. He then turned to creating Etherious beings that he hoped could kill him, he created the most powerful Etherious which_ _ _in the process_ resurrected his brother, Etherious Natsu Dragneel or E.N.D. was its name. Zeref also acquainted with Igneel, the King of Fire Dragons and asked Igneel to teach his brother Dragon Slayer Magic to which Igneel agreed. Zeref is currently on his way to give Natsu to Igneel"_ Cipher told Ryuu.

Ryuu for the first time in his life was dumbstruck. He really had no words to describe what he just heard. _"Shit just got real"_ was the only thought he had in his mind. Ryuu had met Ankhseram, and as far as his memory went Ankhseram would never take back the curse from Zeref.

His mind soon wandered to two beautiful Dragons (according to him) as a plan struck his mind like lightning. _"I may have been late for Zeref, but I can still take care of Natsu"._

"Cipher, open a portal to where Zeref Dragneel is currently right now. Also contact Gandora and Elrath for a meeting" Ryuu ordered. Cipher divided and created a portal which led them to a forest area, 100 m from where Zeref was. One of the orbs glowed as it disappeared to find Gandora and Elrath.

 _"If I take away Natsu from him, Zeref will chase us forever till he gets back Natsu"_ Ryuu thought as he tried to formulate a plan.

"Hey Cipher" Ryuu said.

 _"Yes master"_ Cipher replied.

"Can you find another child that looks just like Natsu?" Ryuu asked. and not

 _"I'll try"_ Cipher answered as he disappeared.

Ryuu followed Zeref till Cipher came back as he was thinking of a plan to save Zeref too. _"Ankhseram won't take the curse back and unfortunately that curse can't be broken by anyone other than its caster. Damn it..."_ Ryuu cursed as he gritted his teeth in frustration.

Cipher soon appeared beside him along with a child that looked just like Natsu except for the fact that the child's hair color was purple and its eyes were red. "Cipher...I asked you to find and not kidnap" Ryuu said with a sigh.

 _"I didn't kidnap this child, master. I found this child left in the streets by its parents"_ Cipher replied.

When Ryuu heard that he fumed with anger "How could a parent abandon their child on the street".

 _"Master, what do you plan to do with this child?"_ Cipher asked.

 _"I hope what I'm doing will ensure this child also gets a good future"_ Ryuu thought with a sigh and replied to Cipher's question "I want you to chase Zeref and switch Natsu with this child. Also, make sure to do something about Zeref's curse or else he may harm this child".

 _"Understood master. I'll try to_ suppress _Zeref's curse but it'll only last for a moment"_ Cipher replied.

Ryuu nodded as Cipher divided into many orbs and went in the direction where Zeref was.

"I hope this plan works" Ryuu said as he closed his eyes and raised his palm forward.

" **Summoning: Mario** "

A small mushroom about the size of a normal adult hand appeared in front of Ryuu and that child. Its stalk was of Beige color and its cap was blood red with white spots on it.

"Mario, change this child's eye color to onyx and hair color to salmon" Ryuu said.

The mushroom hovered over the child and slowly seeped into its chest. The child's hair color, as well as its eye color, slowly started to change indicating that the mushroom was doing its work.

* * *

When Elrath and Gandora heard everything they went quiet for a moment deeply thinking about the whole situation.

 ** _"Alright. We'll teach this lad Creation Dragon Slayer Magic and Destruction Dragon Slayer Magic"_** Gandora said as she released a sigh.

"Thanks Ganny" Ryuu said with a smile.

Gandora's eye twitched at the stupid nickname Ryuu had given her. _**"How many times did I tell you...not to call me Ganny"**_ Gandora roared in frustration.

"Oh C'mon, I know you love it" Ryuu replied.

 _ **"But how do you plan to make this lad learn both Creation Dragon Slayer Magic and Destruction Dragon Slayer Magic?"**_ Elrath asked.

 _ **"She's right Ryuu. My magic destroys all types of magic which is the complete opposite of her"**_ Gandora added.

"With Natsu being an Etherious, it's an easy task" Ryuu replied. But after seeing the confused looks on both Elrath and Gandora's faces he explained, "All Etherious beings are completely made up of Ethernano with the exception of Natsu since he's part human, but that still doesn't change the fact that his body is still made up of Ethernano. Since Ethernano are simply particles of Magic and doesn't have any specific form, we can manipulate Natsu's body to make an additional container to store Gandora's Magic. This way, her Magic won't clash with Elly's Creation Magic".

After the explanation both Elrath and Gandora looked impressed by the plan. _**"So until we can manipulate his body to make an additional container, what shall we teach this lad?"**_ Elrath asked.

"We'll be teaching him basic things first such as reading, writing etc. In a year or so I think we'll be able to create an additional container inside his body. I'll also learn as many Demonic arts as possible during that period and then we'll teach him Demonic arts along with Creation Dragon Slayer Magic and Destruction Dragon Slayer Magic" Ryuu said.

"You know, somehow this makes me feel like we're a family. I and Gandora are mothers of this child, and you're the father" Elrath said with a smile.

Gandora blushed heavily when her sister mentioned her and Ryuu being husband and wife. Ryuu simply chuckled and said: "I don't mind having two beautiful wives at all".

Gandora was now sure that she was steaming with embarrassment, Elrath just smiled with a blush on her face and Ryuu looked at the sleeping form of Natsu in his arms with a smile.

* * *

Timeskip 1 year later  


 _ **"Natsu~"**_ Elrath called out.

 _ **"Where are ya brat?"**_ Gandora also called out but in irritation.

 _ **"You don't have to speak like that sis"**_ Elrath said.

In a distance, Natsu was hiding in a bush as he giggled "Hehe...Mom Elly and Mom Ginny will never find me here".

Natsu personally didn't like his mother Gandora's nickname that his father had given her, so he himself gave her the name 'Ginny'. And although Gandora shrugged it aside, on the inside she was really happy...I guess that's what you call a Tsundere.

 _ **"If you don't come out within a minute I'll destroy this whole place"**_ Gandora said as she prepared her destructive roar.

 _ **"Sis! Stop! You're going too far!"**_ Elrath said in a panicked voice.

Natsu's eyes widened like dinner plates when he saw her mother prepare an attack, his mind was so much panicked that he failed to notice another presence behind him.

"Troubling your mothers again?" the person said in Natsu's ear.

"Wahhh!" Natsu screamed as he was taken in by surprise.

When Elrath and Gandora heard Natsu's scream they got alerted as they looked in the direction where his voice came from. _**"Natsu?!"**_ they both screamed as they rushed towards his direction. _ **  
**_

Natsu soon came out of his hiding place and was jumping in joy "Dad's here!". And true to his word, Ryuu soon appeared behind him as he patted Natsu's head.

"Looks like even two mothers are not enough to handle Natsu" Ryuu said with a smirk as he looked at Gandora and Elrath.

Gandora huffed and Elrath greeted Ryuu with a smile _**"Welcome back darling"**_.

"Dad! Dad!" Natsu said as pulled Ryuu's robe. "Did you bring me something?" Natsu asked with stars in his eyes.

Ryuu simply smiled as he called out to Cipher. "Cipher! Bring Natsu's present".

Cipher divided into 13 orbs and each of them started glowing. When the glow receded, there were 13 different types of cooked meat placed on a counter.

"These are the finest and the tastiest meat from all over the world" Ryuu said while grinning.

Natsu's eyes were now simply two big hearts as he gave a bear hug to his foster father and jumped right into the food.

 _ **"You didn't get anything for us?"**_ Elrath asked as she transformed into her human form followed by Gandora.

"Sorry about that but I guess this might suffice for it" Ryuu replied as he gave both of them a passionate kiss.

 _ **"So, what did you find out?"**_ Gandora asked.

"Natsu's Etherious nature is way more amazing than we imagine" Ryuu replied as Elrath and Gandora sat down to listen.

"During the time I was away, I researched Zeref's notes on Etherious beings along with Cipher. It seems that every Etherious that Zeref created carry an interesting power which is called Curse".

Hearing that Gandora turned towards her sister and asked: _**"Do you know anything about this 'Curse'?"**_.

 _ **"I may be able to create any kind of magic but I don't know anything about Curses"**_ Elrath replied.

"I had a hunch like that" Ryuu said with a sigh.

 _ **"What do you mean?"**_ Gandora asked.

"The Creation Magic that Elly uses has the ability to create any kind of magic other than Curses since they are different" Ryuu replied

 _ **"So...Curses are a completely different branch?"**_ Gandora asked.

"Exactly. 'The One Magic' which was considered as the original source of all Magic was apparently the original source of all Magic and Curses" Ryuu answered. "But the most amazing part comes now" Ryuu continued as both Elrath and Gandora closed in. "Since Natsu is the most powerful Etherious created by Zeref, the curse he carries is the source of all the curses. In short, Natsu was the one who discovered the curses".

Elrath and Gandora were on the verge of losing conscious now, Natsu...the child that they considered as their own has the power of all the curses in him.

"Add to the fact that he'll be learning Creation magic which can create any kind of magic, it would be safe to say that after learning everything he'll be able to use every type of magic and curses, in short 'The One Magic'!" Ryuu said with excitement.

Now the inevitable happened as both Elrath and Gandora lost consciousness. I mean why won't they? It's not every day you learn that your child would be able to use the magic that is the very foundation of everything.

 _"I guess it was bound to happen"_ Ryuu thought with a sweatdrop. "Hey Natsu!" Ryuu called out loud.

"Yesh Daf" Natsu replied with his mouth full.

"Eat up fast cause we'll begin your magical training after this" Ryuu said.

When Natsu heard that he'll be learning magic, he started stuffing food at a tremendous rate.

 _"Someone's really excited"_ Ryuu thought with a smile.

* * *

Timeskip 6 years later

 ** _"You sure we should do this with Natsu?"_** Gandora asked with concern.

"You also know the answer to that question, don't you?" Ryuu replied with his own question.

 _ **"I know...it's just..."**_ Gandora stopped mid-sentence as she clenched her fists to stop her tears from flowing. Elrath who was beside her gave her sister a warm hug _**"Sis...I know it's hard for you to let go of Natsu...and I'd be lying if I said that I'm comfortable with it, but you should remember that we have raised a fighter. Natsu can face any problems that he'll encounter no matter how big".**_

"Ginny...if we don't send Natsu along with the other Dragon Slayers then he won't be able to help them defeat Acnologia. Not to forget the fact that the Ethernano concentration in this time period is very less compared to where we're sending Natsu. His magic will be much more stronger there" Ryuu added.

 _ **"We both can easily defeat Acnologia...we don't need to drag Natsu into this unnecessary battle!"**_ Gandora said as she started to tear up.

"Ginny...we both know that the Elder Gods have forbidden you both to ever interfere with human matters. Even if you can defeat Acnologia, you aren't allowed to fight him. Our only option is Natsu who has learned both your magic" Ryuu said.

During these six years, it was decided by the Dragons that they'll seal their soul and magic power inside their respective Dragon Slayers via Dragon Soul Technique so that they can preserve their life force which was damaged by Acnologia, as well as providing antibodies to prevent the process of the Dragon seed morphing their Dragon Slayer into a pure Dragon. It was also decided by the Elder Gods that the remaining Dragons which included Elrath and Gandora shall be traveling to Dragon Land, where they'll be spending the rest of their lives away from humankind. Since Ryuu had taken Elrath and Gandora as his wives, he was also ordered to travel along with them and not associate with humans anymore.

 _ **"But if we send him there, then we won't be able to meet him again"**_ Gandora said as she finally started crying.

Ryuu slowly made his way towards her and gave her a comforting kiss "Listen Ginny, as his foster father I also don't want this to happen. But for his sake and for the sake of everyone we have to do it. I'm a 100% sure that Natsu will always be strong just like you, and caring just like Elly" Ryuu said in a soft and soothing voice as he took both Gandora and Elrath in a large hug as they cried on his shoulders. "I promise that even if we are away from Natsu, we'll always watch him with the help of Cipher" Ryuu whispered in their ears.

 _ **"But if Natsu is in deep trouble, I'll fly over to him. I don't care what those old** **geezers** **say or do**_ " Gandora said as she wiped her tears.

 _ **"You won't be alone sis"**_ Elrath said as she smiled.

"I guess it's been decided then" Ryuu said as he called out to his loyal orb. "Cipher!"

 _"Yes master?"_ Cipher asked.

"Directly connect a portal to the Eclipse Gate which Anna Heartfilia is opening and don't open it until my next command" Ryuu ordered.

Cipher divided and each orb glowed a deep cyan which indicated that they were connected to the Eclipse Gate. Ryuu took a deep breath and held out his hand.

" **Summoning: Casper** " he said as a white mist started to form in his hand, the mist soon concentrated and formed a doll-sized humanoid structure.

"When Natsu arrives, I want you to put him into a deep sleep" Ryuu ordered to which Casper nodded.

 _ **"Why do you want to put him to sleep?"**_ Gandora asked with concern.

"If we tell the truth to Natsu, he'll straight away charge to defeat Acnologia right now. And as far as I can tell, since he lacks experience, he won't be able to kill Acnologia. Worst case scenario, he'll die" Ryuu said the last part while clenching his teeth. "I'm sorry...but Natsu will have to go without learning the truth" Ryuu continued in a sad voice.

Elrath and Gandora's eyes widened as they heard the fact that Ryuu just said. They too clenched their fists in frustration. _**"What if he starts to hate us thinking that we abandoned him?"**_ Elrath asked in a grim voice.

"Stop thinking like that Elly! Natsu will never hate any of us. He also knows that we love him more than anything else and can never abandon him. Even if it comes to worst, I'll take the blame so stop thinking like that" Ryuu said as he grabbed Elrath by her shoulder.

"Ryuu..." Elrath weakly said as she buried her head in his chest. Gandora soon joined in as they stayed like that for a while to calm their emotions.

Ryuu called out for Natsu when all of them had finally steeled themselves. Natsu soon came out from the forest, where he was training. Ryuu had used sound barriers around his training place so that their earlier discussion didn't reach Natsu's sensitive ears.

"Yes Dad?" was the last thing Natsu said before he blacked out, courtesy of a white humanoid mist.

Ryuu soon walked over and picked up Natsu in his arms. During the six years, Natsu had grown from a frail child into a well-built young boy. For his age Natsu was sure quite ripped, although it was all hidden underneath his clothing. His clothing consisted of a black trimmed, red waistcoat which was zipped and black knee length trousers. He liked being barefooted so he never wore anything on his feet.

Ryuu slowly carried Natsu towards Cipher as Gandora and Elrath gave their last goodbye to their foster son.

 _ **"Always be loyal to the ones precious to you and never hesitate to stand against the ones who bear ill intentions against your precious ones"**_ Elrath said as she kissed Natsu's forehead.

 _ **"And always stand firm in the face of an enemy, never back down from dangers and defeat your foes"**_ Gandora said as she also kissed Natsu's forehead.

"Never forget the fact that you were trained by the most powerful entities in the world. And if you want don't hesitate to create a harem for yourself" Ryuu said the last line with a perverted grin to which both Elrath and Gandora smacked him in the head.

 _ **"Don't teach our son such things!"**_ Gandora said with irritation.

"Hehe, can't help it" Ryuu replied as he walked towards Cipher. "Cipher, open the portal"

The orbs started spinning and opened a portal that connected directly to the Eclipse Gate. "But most important of all...Stay safe...Natsu" Ryuu said as he put Natsu inside the portal.

Elrath and Gandora started crying a bit as Ryuu held his own tears, _"Sayonara...Natsu"_.

* * *

July 7th Year X777

Layla Heartfilia was in immense pain as she opened the Eclipse Gate in accordance with the knowledge passed down through her clan for the past four hundred years. The Eclipse Gate can only be opened using the power of all the 12 Golden Keys but unfortunately, Layla could only gather 11 Keys since the last one which she gave to Grammi was nowhere in contact with her. So to compensate for the 12th Key, she gave her own life force.

Layla and the gathered Celestial Mages watched in awe as the Eclipse Gate opened and one by one out of them came the 5 Dragon Slayers, they were all engulfed in a bright light which soon disappeared along with them, indicating that all of them have been scattered throughout the continent. Layla and the others were about to close the gate when another child came out through the gate. Layla went wide-eyed when she saw him since there should only be 5 Dragon Slayers coming from the gate.

 _"There should only be five children coming through that gate! So who's this boy?"_ Layla thought as she fell to her knees completely exhausted.

A pillar of light soon engulfed Natsu but it got sucked into his mouth as Natsu subconsciously activated his Magic, leaving Natsu on the ground.

 _"Did that boy just ate Teleportation Magic?!"_ Layla thought in astonishment.

Layla still couldn't understand the reason for the arrival of Natsu. _"Did my ancestors make a mistake regarding how many Dragon Slayers they sent? No...they would never hide such an information. So who is this boy"_ Layla questioned herself but dropped the topic after a while with a sigh. _"I'll just ask this boy when he wakes_ _up"_ Layla said to herself as she ordered her servants to take Natsu and lay him in a bed.

Natsu groaned as he woke up from his sleep. When he opened his eyes the first thing he saw was the face of Layla Heartfilia. His eyes snapped open when he saw her and jumped back taking an attack stance.

"Who're you?" Natsu questioned.

"My name is Layla Heartfilia. No need to be so wary of me. I won't harm you" Layla said in a calming tone.

"How can I be sure of it?" Natsu asked as he dropped his stance a bit.

"We both are the only ones in the room and I don't have any weapons with me, see" Layla said as she showed her hands.

"I'll trust you on that matter. But let me warn you, try anything funny and you'll be regretting it" Natsu said in a serious tone that made Layla flinch a bit.

 _"This boy isn't kidding, I can tell"_ Layla thought as she gulped.

"Do you know where my parents are?" Natsu asked.

"I'm sorry but I don't" Layla answered.

 _"Where exactly am I?"_ Natsu questioned himself but soon felt something poking in his pockets.

 _"Hmm...what's this?"_ Natsu asked as he found a folded piece of paper in his pocket. He unfolded it and went wide-eyed _"I...I...It's from Dad!"_.

The letter was the answer to all his questions since it explained everything to him, from the reason to how he got here to the plan that the Dragons hatched in order to defeat Acnologia. _"We couldn't tell you this beforehand since we feared that you'll recklessly charge in to fight with Acnologia but you still lack experience so you might have died. We didn't_ want _to lose you son...always remember that we love you and will be watching over you. Just don't hate your mothers for what I have done"_ Natsu started tearing up as he finished reading the letter from his foster father.

 _"I can never hate you or my mothers. I completely understand your reason behind the action you took and I promise you dad_ _, I'll make you and my mothers really proud of me"_ Natsu said to himself in determination as he wiped his tears away.

Layla who was watching everything slowly walked towards Natsu in concern "Are you alright?".

Natsu looked up at her but this time with a huge smile "Yep...everything is A...Okay".

Layla smiled at the fact that Natsu finally started to trust her but she soon lost balance and fell on her knees due to Magic Deficiency Disease.

Natsu rushed towards Layla "Are you okay?".

"Yah, just a bit of exhaustion" Layla replied.

Natsu closed his eyes as he muttered " **Creation Magic: Diagnosis** ". Natsu opened his eyes which had a green glow to it _"I'm grateful that dad had made me absorb this magic"._

You see, Creation Magic is the oldest, purest and the most powerful magic that one can learn since it is the very first derivative of 'The One Magic' along with Curses, but it also has some downfalls to it. For example, when you learn it in the form of Dragon Slayer Magic it can only create the magic which its user has absorbed. So for Natsu to create any kind of magic he first has to absorb a small amount of that magic just like how a Dragon Slayer absorbs its respective element. Although Natsu was still taught how to use every type of magic so that once he acquires them, he could use them properly. The only magic that it can't absorb is Gandora's Destructive Magic since they both are polar opposites. Another downfall that it has is that the user is left physically weak due to too much reliance on magic. But in Natsu's case, this downfall was taken care of by Gandora's Destruction Magic. While Destruction Magic can only erase all types of magic, it provides the user with unrivaled physical strength. So Natsu had the best of both sides of the coin.

As Natsu's eyes scanned Layla in an innocent way, he found that she was suffering from Magic Deficiency Disease. _"MDD and on such a large level...looks like she used up a lot of her Ethernano"_.

"Looks like you're suffering from Magic Deficiency Disease. Did you try to exceed your limits of magic or were attacked by someone who could absorb your magic?" Natsu asked.

Layla's eyes widened when she heard that "H...How did you know?!".

"Magic" Natsu simply replied as he took a thinking pose.

He soon got a solution for Layla's condition as he cracked his fingers a little "This might hurt a bit but bear with it"

Before Layla could ask what Natsu meant, Natsu put his hand on her forehead.

" **Curse 13:** **Ethernano** " Natsu said as Layla felt a stinging pain coursing through her body.

Ryuu and Natsu discovered during the time of their training that Natsu could use an additional curse which allowed him to transfer Ethernano from his body into the body of the target. Since Natsu's body was made up of Ethernano, in an Ethernano rich environment even a small dose of this curse could kill any mage due to an overload of Ethernano in their body. But if given on a very small dose to a mage suffering from MDD, it could save their life. Although the amount has to be carefully given or else it could mean immediate death. But even though it can save someone's life, it was still painful since the Ethernano that the curse gave to its target was pure and raw Ethernano.

Natsu only kept his hand for a second before removing it from her head. Layla was panting hard when the transfer was complete and looked towards Natsu "W...What d...did you do?".

"I just saved your life. Although I'd still advise you to see a doctor" Natsu said nonchalantly.

Layla's eyes widened for the...I don't know how many...times as she looked at herself "I...It's true! I feel more healthy now!".

Layla turned her head towards Natsu to thank him but he stopped her midway. "A good meal will suffice, I'm really hungry" Natsu said with a sheepish smile as his stomach growled.

Layla giggled a bit and ordered her servants to cook the best meal for Natsu. They both chatted a bit as Natsu ate his meal.

"That was one of the best meal I ever ate" Natsu said as he patted his bloated stomach.

 _"Just how much can this boy eat?"_ Layla thought with a sweatdrop.

"So what are your plans for now?" Layla asked.

"You said there were Guilds present in this time period right?" Natsu enquired to which Layla nodded. "Then I guess I'll just join one that suits my taste".

"In that case, I'll prepare a coach for you" Layla said as she stood up but was stopped yet again.

"No need for that. I want to travel by myself to get used to this new environment" Natsu said as he stood up. "Thanks for the meal. Hopefully, we'll meet again in the future" Natsu said as he took a deep breath.

" **Creation Magic: Teleportation** " Natsu said as a pillar of light engulfed him and disappeared along with him.

 _"He knows such high-level Teleportation spell!?"_ Layla thought in astonishment yet again. "That boy is really amazing" Layla said as she released a sigh. It soon hit her that she forgot to ask him an important question, _"I never asked for his name!"_ she thought in frustration as she face-palmed herself "How can I forget asking for his name?".

"Layla-sama, I've just received the news that Jude-sama and Lucy-sama are returning from their trip" one of her servants said as she came in her room.

"Thank you Spetto" Layla said with a smile as she sat down. "If that boy would have stayed a little longer then maybe he could have been friends with Lucy" Layla said to herself.

In a forest a bit far away from Heartfilia Konzern, Natsu walked as he looked towards the sky "Mom Ginny...Mom Elly...Dad Ryuu...just watch me as I become the best mage ever" he said with determination as he continued walking.

* * *

August 13th Year X784

Magnolia. A beautiful town that has a population of 60,000. It is a merchant city that has been prosperous in Magic since the ancient era. In the south of Magnolia lies a large port town that goes by the name of Hargeon. It is more prosperous and renowned for fishing rather than magic because only 10% of the people in the town have the ability to use magic. We now...

"Ehhh?! There's only one magic store in this town?"

*Sigh* I was just getting at the best part of it. Anyways...the shout that just came was from a young blonde woman who was quite busty for her age. Lucy Heartfilia. She was a woman with brown eyes and shoulder-length blonde hair that was tied with ribbons in a variety of colors into a small ponytail to the right side of her head with the rest of her hair loose. She wore a blue skirt with a belt that, along with keeping her skirt up, held some sort of golden and silver Keys and a whip with a heart-shaped end. She also had a thin wristband on her right hand which had a Communication Lacrima embedded in it, courtesy of an overprotective father. She completed her outfit with a pair of black, leather high heeled boots. She was in the middle of the town, currently lamenting about the lack of magic stores in Hargeon to the shopkeeper of the only magic shop in the whole town.

"Yes... This town is more prosperous in fishing than magic, to begin with" the shopkeeper said as he raised his hands defensively. "Hardly anyone in this town uses magic, so I opened this shop to help traveling mages".

Lucy sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose "I think I'm wasting my time in here".

"Please don't say that, have a look around. I just got a bunch of new items recently!" the shopkeeper exclaimed trying to keep Lucy from leaving his shop.

With a sigh Lucy began to browse through the shop.

"What about this one? It's called Colors magic, and depending on your mood it allows you to change the color of your clothes. It's quite popular with the girls" the shopkeeper said as he took out a device. To demonstrate the shopkeeper swiped his finger across the Lacrima on the device and his clothes changed from yellow to purple.

"I already have it" Lucy said not even paying any attention to the shopkeeper. "I'm looking for the Keys of the Gates. Strong ones"

"Gates, huh? That's something uncommon" the shopkeeper replied.

"Ah! The White Doggy!" Lucy exclaimed as she spotted the silver Gate Key on a glass shelf.

"That's not strong at all" the shopkeeper said.

"It's okay. I've been looking for it" Lucy replied. "So, how much is it?" she asked with a smile.

"20,000 Jewels" the shopkeeper replied.

"I wonder how much is it?" Lucy asked again bending over a bit.

"20,000 Jewels" the shopkeeper replied not getting fazed.

Lucy bent towards the counter, her blouse unzipped slightly showing a generous amount of her cleavage.

"Oh, can't you give a young mage like me a discount?" she purred seductively with a wink.

Two minutes later Lucy stormed out of the shop.

"Tch. He only gave me a 1000 Jewel discount" Lucy said in frustration.

"Is my sex appeal only worth 1000 Jewels!?" Lucy roared in anger as she kicked a nearby signboard.

As Lucy huffed in annoyance a group of girls ran past her. Lucy watched where the girls were headed and saw a large crowd of cheering girls.

"What's going on over there?" Lucy asked herself as another group ran past her.

"A famous mage is in the town" one of the girls said.

"It's Salamander-sama!" another girl screamed with hearts in her eyes.

"Salamander?" Lucy whispered to herself. Her eyes went wide when the realization finally hit her. "Y...You mean the mage who controls the magic of fire that can't be bought in stores? He's in town?!".

"Ohh, he's popular" Lucy said as she saw the crowd getting bigger and bigger. "I wonder if he looks cool" she said as she slowly started to walk towards the crowd.

As Lucy made her way through the crowd, she finally saw the man that the crowd of girls was fawning over. He was a man with blue hair and a dark tattoo covering the right part of his forehead, just above his right eyebrow. He wore a high-collared cape almost reaching down to his knees. Below it a light short-sleeved shirt paired with light pinstriped pants with visible hems. As soon as she saw him her heart started beating erratically.

"Why is my heart beating so fast?" Lucy thought as she clutched a hand over her racing heart.

30 minutes earlier

"E...Excuse me sir...are you okay?" the conductor of the train asked.

"Aye. This happens all the time. And Natsumi is not a boy" a blue feline named Happy replied to the conductor.

"That guy's a she?!" the conductor asked with a surprised look.

"Y...You got any p...problem with my gender?" Natsumi asked still green from her motion sickness. Natsumi was a 19-year-old girl who had spiky purple-colored hair and cherry red eyes. She was wearing a sleeveless, gold trimmed, black waistcoat that was zipped and untucked, a gold trimmed, black cloth around her waist that reaches her knees, held by a leather brown belt with an oval-shaped silver buckle, white knee-length baggy trousers with black ribbon ties, a thick black wristband on her left wrist, black open-toed sandals and the scale-patterned scarf around her neck.

"Nope. Sorry about that...it's just you don't look very feminine" the conductor replied as he raised his hands defensively.

"Aye. Natsumi doesn't have the goods" Happy said with a snicker. Bitter but true, Natsumi was quite flat-chested and add to the fact that she always wore baggy trousers, it was practically impossible to guess that she was a girl on the very first try.

"If the Info we got is correct, Salamander should be in this town. Let's go" Happy said as he started walking out of the train.

"L...Let me rest for a bit Happy" Natsumi said as she leaned out of the window to get some fresh air.

Suddenly the train started to move again with Natsumi on it. "What the..." Natsumi said as she felt her motion sickness return. "Happy help me!"

Happy simply stood on the platform and watched the train depart. "Ah, the train's already departing? Bye Natsumi" Happy said.

"You little piece of HMPH!" Natsumi clamped a hand over her mouth as she felt a surge of bile coming up.

Present time

"Happy you traitor...I can't believe I ended up riding that transportation twice" Natsumi said in frustration.

"You're terrible with transportation" Happy said.

"And I'm hungry" Natsumi added.

"We don't have any money" Happy said.

"Hey Happy, they meant Igneel when they were talking about this Salamander, right?" Natsumi asked.

"Yep, Igneel is the only thing that comes to mind when I think of Salamander" Happy replied with a smile.

"That's what I thought to buddy" Natsumi said as he patted Happy's head. "I've finally found him! I feel so much better now!"

"Aye!" Happy said as he raised his paw.

Suddenly Natsu spotted a large crowd gathered across the street all praising Salamander.

"See! Speak of the Devil!" Natsumi said excitedly.

"Aye" Happy chimed in.

"Igneel! Igneel!" Natsumi exclaimed as she pushed her way through the crowd.

Lucy slowly stepped forward. She was barely able to control herself as she approached the 'Salamander'.

 _"What's happened to me?!"_ Lucy thought as the Salamander turned his gaze to her. Lucy's heart practically jumped out of her chest when their eyes met. _"Is it because he's a famous_ _mage? Is that why my heart is beating so fast? Could this be..."._

"Igneel!"

Natsumi finally made her way through the crowd but the person she saw definitely wasn't Igneel. "Who are you?" Natsumi asked with a deadpanned expression.

Suddenly Lucy was broken out of her trance by Natsumi's voice. All the attention turned to the new arrival. The blonde looked a little confused at why the feeling she had now disappeared, but it then hit her. That guy was using charm magic to lure girls at him. She scowled angrily.

'Salamander's' whole body turned white and he flinched in shock before quickly regaining his composure, "I am the famous mage Salamander, surely you must have heard of me" he said as he took a 'cool' stance with his eyes closed while the girls squealed at how cool he looked. When he opened his eyes, they bulged out of his head as he saw Natsumi already leaving in opposite direction. "Gone already?!" he shouted in shock.

The fangirls tackled Natsumi to the ground as they went wild.

"Don't be so rude!"

"Salamander-sama is an amazing mage, so show him some respect!"

"Apologize right now you bastard!"

"Alright girls that's enough" 'Salamander' said, as he waved the girls off. "He didn't mean to be rude"

"AW! He's so kind!" All girls said in unison.

Lucy glared at the Salamander, as he scribbled something on a board.

"Here's my autograph" 'Salamander' said, as he handed Natsumi the board. "You can show it to all of your friends. You might even score some chicks after they know that you've met with the great Salamander"

"I don't want it" Natsumi said as she stood up. "And I'm a girl you stupid idiot!" she roared as she punched 'Salamander' in the face sending him flying at a distance.

'Salamander' got up and flipped his hair acting like nothing happened even though his jaw hurt like hell. "I certainly appreciate your awesome welcome ladies. But I have some errands to run at the port" 'Salamander' said as he snapped his fingers. As soon as he snapped his fingers a cloud of pink flames formed underneath him.

"I'm having a party on my ship tonight, you're all welcome to drop by" 'Salamander' yelled as he disappeared off into the distance.

"What is he?" Natsumi said as she and Happy stared at his retreating figure.

"He is really disgusting" Lucy said from behind them. Natsumi and Happy turned when they heard her voice.

"Thank you for earlier" she bowed her head in a show of gratitude. "Can I invite you to lunch?" the blonde offered with a smile.

Later in the Restaurant

"YHUURR AH NAIZ BURZOON" Natsumi said with her mouth full.

"YHUP YHUP" Happy agreed with his mouth full of fish too.

 _"Is she really a girl? She eats like a monster"_ Lucy thought with a sweatdrop. "So, you're Natsumi and Happy right?" Lucy asked to which they both nodded.

"Why did you thank us earlier?" Natsumi asked as she swallowed her food.

"For freeing me from that Salamander bastard earlier" Lucy explained with a look of disgust. "He was using Charm magic, and it was drawing me towards him. It's magic used to capture other people's hearts. That's why all those girls were following him. So it was banned several years ago. But thanks to you, I broke out of the spell".

"I ZEE" Natsumi said as she continued stuffing in food.

"I may look like this, but I'm a mage too" Lucy said with a proud smile. "I'm not a member of any Guild yet, though".

"Ah, a Guild is..." Lucy then started to explain the whole concept of Guilds and everything, assuming that Natsumi and Happy were not mages. Oh, how wrong she was. Natsumi and Happy simply looked at her with a sweatdrop _"She sure talks a lot"_.

"By the way, were you looking for someone? I heard you calling someone's name" Lucy asked.

"Aye. We're searching for Igneel" Happy quickly answered in between bites of fish.

"Igneel?" Lucy asked with a confused look.

"I had heard a rumor that Salamander was coming to this town, so we came, but it was the wrong person" Natsumi said with a sigh.

"This Salamander didn't look anything like a Salamander" Happy chimed in as he picked up another piece of fish.

"I totally believed it was Igneel this time" Natsumi said with a sad look.

"How can a human look like a salamander?" Lucy asked with a sweatdrop making both Natsumi and Happy turn to face her.

"Hrmm? Igneel isn't a human" Natsumi replied making Lucy's eyes widen. "He's a real dragon".

"There is no way a dragon would be in a town like this!" Lucy exclaimed.

Natsumi and Happy were about to argue, but they stopped when the realization hit them.

"Don't tell me you just thought of that!" Lucy yelled.

"I guess I better get going...but go ahead and take your time" Lucy said with a sigh as she paid the bill and left.

She had only walked a few meters when her Communication Lacrima started to blink, indicating a call from her parents. She touched the Lacrima and sweatdropped a bit seeing a crying face of her father, Jude Heartfilia.

"Lucy~. Why didn't you call your dad? I was so worried" Jude said with a crying face.

"Dad, you don't have to be so melodramatic" Lucy said with a sweatdrop.

"Honey...behave yourself" Layla said as she joined in. From the time Natsu healed Layla, she had developed a bit of strict personality but she was still the same caring and loving person she was before.

Jude's tears went back into his eyes as he stiffened up "H...Hai".

 _"Mom really has a good control over dad"_ Lucy thought.

"Lucy, how are you?" Layla asked with a kind smile.

"I'm fine mom. I've arrived at Hargeon port" Lucy said.

"Did you get any trouble along the way?" Layla asked.

"I actually met a guy who was using Charm magic to lure girls" Lucy said with disgust.

Layla released a small gasp and Jude...well...

"Are you okay Lucy?! Tell me who was that guy! I'll destroy him!" Jude exclaimed in anger as he shook his communication Lacrima.

"Calm down dad. I'm completely fine. A girl jumped in and helped me break out of his spell" Lucy replied.

All three of them had some nice family talk for a while. After that Lucy sat on a bench and started reading her Sorcerer Weekly's newest addition.

"Oh, Fairy Tail caused trouble again" Lucy said as she flipped through the pages. "They took out the Devon Thief Family, but they also destroyed several other homes that belonged to the townspeople. HAHA! That's way too much!"

As Lucy flipped through the pages her mind began to wander. "I wonder how I get into Fairy Tail anyway. Do I have to learn some strong magic, or maybe take a test?" Lucy sighed as she put the magazine back into her bag. "All I know is that I'm gonna join Fairy Tail. It's the best guild ever".

"So you want to join Fairy Tail?"

Lucy jumped out of her seat at the sudden voice. She turned to see 'Salamander' in the bushes.

"S...Salamander?" Lucy asked with a look of surprise.

"Oh man, I've been looking all over for you. I wanted to invite a beautiful lady like you to my party later" 'Salamander' said as he came out of the bushes.

"I'll pass" Lucy said as she turned her head. "Let me tell you first, your stupid Charm magic won't work on me anymore. As long I know about it, that stupid magic won't work"

"Hm, I knew you were a mage" 'Salamander' said as he rubbed his chin. "I could tell as soon as our eyes met. I would love it if you came to my party".

"Like I would hang out with a jerk like you. You're not even close to a popular mage" Lucy said as she started to walk away, but 'Salamander' called out to her.

"Wait! You want to join Fairy Tail, right?" 'Salamander' asked as he reached out towards Lucy.

Lucy stopped in her tracks when she heard 'Fairy Tail'.

"Have you ever heard of Salamander from Fairy Tail?" 'Salamander' asked.

"I...I have!" Lucy exclaimed as her eyes widened.

"I am. If you want to join, I can talk to the master for you" 'Salamander' said with a smirk.

"C...Can I really join Fairy Tail?" Lucy asked with excitement.

"Of course. But please don't tell anyone about Charm" 'Salamander' said.

"Okay" Lucy happily replied.

"I'll see you at the party then" 'Salamander' said as he walked away.

"Wooohooo...I can join Fairy Tail" Lucy exclaimed as she jumped with excitement.

"I'll just have to be friendly with that idiot until I join" Lucy said as she snickered a bit.

At Night

"Phaa! I ate a lot!" Natsumi said as she patted her stomach.

"Aye" Happy replied.

"Oh yeah, Salamander said he'd have a party on a ship. I wonder if that's the one?" Happy said as he spotted Salamander's ship at a distance.

Hearing the word 'ship' Natsumi felt her motion sickness kicked in. "Don't get motion sickness just by imagining it" Happy said with a sigh.

It was then that Natsumi and Happy overheard a group of girls talking nearby.

"Did you hear that mage Salamander is having a party on his ship tonight?" One of the girls asked.

"Yeah I heard he's from the famous Fairy Tail guild" Another girl replied.

This perked up Natsumi and Happy's attention. "Fairy Tail, huh?" Natsumi growled in a low voice as she glared at the ship.

Meanwhile at 'Salamander's' boat

"Let's have a toast, Lucy" 'Salamander' said as he poured two glasses of wine. He then snapped his fingers and droplets of wine flow slowly toward Lucy's mouth, "Open your mouth, my dear".

Lucy freaked out but hardened her resolve, if it meant that she would joint Fairy Tail then she'll endure this creepy guy. She closed her eyes. But they snapped wide open and she swiped away all of the droplets.

"Do you think I am some kind of idiot?! I know you are trying to use sleep magic on me!" she shouted angrily.

'Salamander's' eyes widened before he grinned, "Oh, you are good". He then snapped his fingers and suddenly a group of men appeared from all over the ship. They were all holding the guests that were invited. "You better behave while you're aboard my slave ship".

Lucy took a step back, her eyes were wide with shock and fear. "What do you mean by slave ship?! I thought we were going to Fairy Tail!" she screamed, fear clearly visible in her eyes and tone.

"You idiot, that was a lie, we are heading for Bosco" 'Salamander' chuckled darkly.

Lucy glared hatefully at him before he reached and took her Keys. "Those are Celestial Spirit Keys, right? Then I have no need of those since I don't have any contract with them" 'Salamander' said he casually threw the Keys into the sea.

Lucy was openly crying at this point "You sell people into slavery for your own personal gain, how can a Mage of Fairy Tail do something so evil?!".

"Let me brand you a slave first" 'Salamander' said as he picked up a branding iron. "It'll be a little hot, but please bear with it".

 _"Abusing magic. Cheating people. Performing slavery!?"_ Lucy cursed in her mind as her tears started flowing. "You're the worst mage ever!".

As soon as she finished, the entire ship shook as someone burst from the ceiling and crashed into the ship. The figure landed in between 'Salamander' and Lucy.

"That girl from earlier?!" shouted Salamander in surprise.

"Natsumi?!" shouted Lucy as joy and relief washed over her.

"Lucy I'm here to HMPH!" Natsumi said as her motion sickness kicked in. "Nope, I can't do it".

"AH! THAT'S SO LAME!" Lucy yelled at Natsumi, who was barely supporting herself against the wall.

"What's going on?! Why would a girl fall from the sky?!" 'Salamander' asked in surprise as he looked at the broken ceiling.

"Hey fat blonde, what are doing here?"

Lucy looked up to see the owner of the voice. She saw Happy flying in the air with small angelic wings.

"That guy tricked me! He said he was going to take to Fairy Tail!" she shouted before her mind registered the cat's words, "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?! AND WHY DO YOU HAVE WINGS?!" she roared with huge tick marks on her head.

Happy just waved her off before wrapping his tail around her waist and took off in the air.

"Wait! What about Natsumi?" Lucy asked.

"I can't carry two people" Happy said as he continued flying.

"Damn, if they tell the Council, we will be in deep trouble!" shouted Salamander as he sent beams of fire and his goons fired magic bullets at Happy, but he just dodged them.

"Lucy, listen" Happy said.

"What happened?" Lucy asked.

"My magic ran out" Happy said sheepishly as his wings disappeared.

"YOU SHIITY CAT!" screamed the blonde in fury as she descended into the water. She swam down and found her Keys before resurfacing.

"Here I come!" Lucy exclaimed as she took out a golden key and plunged the key into the water.

 **"Open, Gate of the Water Bearer – AQUARIUS!"** Lucy shouted before a Spirit emerged. She resembled a royal blue mermaid. She had a long, blue fish-tail, light blue hair that reached up to her waist and a large bust. Blue eyes that seemed to lack pupils were staring at the blonde. She wore a revealing dark blue bikini top and on each arm, she had a golden armlet and bracelet. She also had a headband, three piercings on her tail, a golden belt at her waist and light blue crystal earrings. A dark blue tattoo resembling the Aquarius zodiac symbol rests right under her collarbone. In her arms she held her precious urn.

"Woah that's a big fish!" Happy exclaimed as he drooled slightly.

"Aquarius use your power to send that ship back to shore" Lucy said with a grin as she pointed to the ship.

"Tch" Aquarius said with an annoyed expression.

"Did you just say ' _tch'_!? Don't be picky about something like that" Lucy exclaimed.

"Listen here you noisy brat" Aquarius said as she turned to give a chilling glare at Lucy. "If you ever drop my key again, I will kill you".

"I...I'm sorry" Lucy squeaked out.

"ORAAAAAHHH!" Aquarius roared as she raised her vase. Suddenly a massive tidal wave swallowed up the ship along with Lucy and Happy.

"Don't flush me along" Lucy roared in anger as the water rushed them towards the shore.

At the shore

A spiky salmon-haired man was walking on the shore relaxing under the cool breeze. He was wearing black trimmed, red waistcoat which was zipped and black trousers that were tucked in his combat boots. You all must have guessed by now who the person was, after all he's the protagonist of our story.

"The weather's really nice here. Although I still have to find Fairy Tail" Natsu said as he continued walking.

"Hey what's that?" a random person asked pointing at the ship that was coming their way along with the wave.

"Run!" another one screamed as people started to panic and run like chickens.

Natsu turned his head towards the direction the man pointed at and had his eyes widened, "What the...?". Working his brain he formulated a plan to stop the ship.

 **"Curse 6: Marco"** Natsu said as he raised his hand towards the ship.

The ship stopped midair just before it could crash into the port. Natsu slowly moved the ship on the shore with caution so as to not hurt anyone. He looked with confusion as a blonde girl was screaming at what he deduced a celestial spirit.

"How could you flush me along with that ship?!" Lucy yelled as a tick mark formed on her head.

"My bad, I flush the ship as well" Aquarius replied as she slapped a hand over her head.

"Were you aiming for me?!" Lucy screamed at Aquarius.

"Don't bother me again! I am going on a trip with my boyfriend" she said as she started to vanish, "My hot Boyfriend".

"Don't rub it in!" screamed the blonde.

"Ack! We forgot about Natsumi!" Happy exclaimed as he ran inside the ship to find Natsumi, Lucy followed him.

Natsu ignored them and was about to leave when he heard something from inside the ship that perked up his interest.

"So you're a Fairy Tail mage?"

"Yeah, what about it!?"

 _"Looks like I'll reach Fairy Tail faster than I anticipated"_ Natsu thought with a small smirk as he walked towards the ship.

"I'm Natsumi from Fairy Tail! I've never seen your face before!" Natsumi said as she backhanded a group of goons knocking them out instantly.

"T...That mark" one of the goon said as he saw the red Fairy Tail mark on Natsumi's right shoulder. "B...Bora-san...she's the real deal!".

"You idiots, don't call me by my real name" the now named Bora scolded his cronies.

"Bora, Bora of Prominence" Happy said, as a slight breeze revealed the lime green Fairy Tail mark on his back. "He was banished from the mage guild 'Titan Nose' several years ago"

"I've heard about him...he used magic to commit several thefts, that's why he was banished" Lucy added.

"I don't care what kind of crimes he committed in the past. His biggest mistake was using our name" Natsumi said as she clenched her teeth.

"Just shut up already" Bora said as Natsumi was engulfed in a ball of pink flames.

"NATSUMI!" Lucy screamed as she tried to run forward, but Happy extended his paw and stopped her.

"Are you really a fire mage?" a voice from within the flames asked. "Because these are honestly the worst flames I've ever tasted"

Everyone watched wide-eyed as Natsumi literally inhaled the flames. Natsumi burped as she wiped the excess flames from his mouth.

"Thanks for the meal you bastard" Natsumi said with a smug grin.

"What the hell are you?!" Bora yelled as he took a fearful step backwards.

"Fire won't work on Natsumi" Happy said with a smirk.

"What the...? A Dragon Slayer?!" a voice exclaimed.

Everyone turned towards the source of the voice and saw a salmon-haired boy staring at Natsumi with wide eyes. Natsu was watching the whole scene from a distance and honestly speaking wasn't interested in it. But when Natsumi ate the flames, he immediately got excited at the prospect of meeting another Dragon Slayer.

Natsu walked up to Natsumi with a glint in his eyes "You just ate those flames, so you must be a Fire Dragon Slayer right?".

"Yeah...I am. But who are you?" Natsumi asked.

"I'm a fellow Dragon Slayer like you" Natsu replied with a smile.

"You were also taught by a Dragon?!" Natsumi asked getting a bit excited about meeting someone just like her.

"Not by a Dragon. I was taught by Dragons" Natsu replied with a proud look.

"You were taught by more than one?!" Natsumi asked with a surprised look.

"Hey! Don't ignore me!" Bora exclaimed as he threw pink fireballs from his palm, but to his and everyone's uttermost surprise they disappeared as soon they came near Natsu.

"You're really annoying" Natsu said as he reappeared in front of Bora within a fraction of a second.

Before anyone could realise what happened, Bora was sent flying at a tremendous speed towards Hargeon's church bell. The other goons who were present there simply backed away from Natsu in the fear of sharing the same fate as Bora.

Natsu made his way towards Natsumi, "You said you were from Fairy Tail right?". Natsumi nodded.

"The name's Natsu, Creation and Destruction Dragon Slayer. I wish to join Fairy Tail" Natsu said with a grin.

* * *

 **And cut.**

 **Alrighty, the first chapter's complete and I hope you'll like it. The poll's already set on my forum, link's on my profile and the maximum number of candidates in the harem will be 13. And if there is a huge demand for more additions to harem then maybe I'll shift it to 18, but that will be final. Other than that, there is already a preselected candidate but she won't affect the number of girls which you'll be selecting so vote without worry.**

 **Well then until next chapter, C'ya.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Reunion and Jobs

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

"Normal speech"

 _"Thoughts"_

 _ **"Dragon/Demon Speech"**_

 **Magic Spells**

* * *

Nervousness. It was the perfect word that clearly described how Lucy was feeling right now, this was not only due to the fact that she was finally going to join her dream Guild but also because of the person that suddenly appeared out of the blue wanting to join the same guild too, and if his previous display of power was anything to go by then his chances of getting in was significantly higher than her. The said person was currently walking beside her and chatting with Natsumi about Dragons or something, she really didn't hear their conversation since she was having a long thought process about everything so far.

 _"What if he gets in and I don't?"_ a sudden thought arose in Lucy's mind as she walked with her eyes down.

"Something bothering you blondie?" Natsu asked.

Natsu's voice brought Lucy out of her musing as she looked up and saw them staring at her. "I...It's nothing" Lucy nervously replied with a small smile. Both Natsu and Natsumi knew that something was bothering her but they didn't press on further about it. "So, what kind of magic do you really use Natsumi? I mean when Bora threw the fireball, you didn't even receive a burn and on top of it, you actually ate it" Lucy asked changing the topic.

"I thought I already told you that" Natsumi asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Sorry, guess I haven't been paying attention" Lucy replied as she turned a bit red from embarrassment.

"Rucy is such an abstracted person" Happy giggled as he flew above them.

"Shut up you damn cat! And its Lucy, not Rucy!" Lucy exclaimed as she tried to grab Happy by jumping in the air.

"You'll never catch me with all that fat on your body" Happy snickered as he continued teasing Lucy who now had growing tick marks all over her head. "You're dead, you damn neko!" Lucy roared a bit and continued trying to catch Happy. Both Natsu and Natsumi continued laughing at her antics and seeing Happy roasting her in every single sentence.

"I'll tell you again then. I can use Dragon Slayer Magic" Natsumi said with a huge grin after all of them calmed down.

"Dragon Slayer Magic? What kind of Magic is that? I've never really heard of it" Lucy asked with curiosity in her voice, she always had a knack for learning something which she didn't know.

"Lucy is really stupid for not knowing that" Happy said with a roll of his tongue as he walked alongside them since his magic ran out.

"Shut your mouth you good for nothing cat!" Lucy exclaimed as she grabbed Happy and shook him like a rag doll.

"Wah! Someone help me! Rucy is trying to murder me!" Happy exclaimed as he played the victim.

"That's because it's a Lost Magic" Natsu replied after laughing a bit.

"Really?!" Lucy exclaimed as she looked towards Natsu dropping Happy in the process, she knew that Lost Magic was extremely rare to find and it didn't help that they had been obliterated from the history of the world, so there weren't many sources to know about them. "Please tell me more about it!" Lucy said as her eyes glossed over like a 7-year-old curious girl.

"Well for starters, Dragon Slayer Magic allows its user to actually transform their physical bodies into that of a Dragon. For example in Natsumi's case who's a Fire Dragon Slayer, her body is transformed in such a way that she shows traits of a typical Fire Dragon which include; Lungs capable of spewing fire, scales that grant protection against fire, nails covered in flames and so on" Natsu said as Natsumi puffed out her chest in pride.

"Transform? But she looks like a normal human" Lucy asked a bit confused by the statement that Natsu just said.

"While Dragon Slayer Magic does allow a person to have traits of a Dragon, it doesn't change their physical appearance, it simply changes their body constitution so that it can cope up with the magic" Natsu explained. Lucy had a look of utter astonishment on her face, she never knew about such an amazing magic that literally changed the body of the user.

"Sugoi! You're really awesome Natsumi!" Lucy exclaimed as she looked at Natsumi with a newfound respect.

"Hehehe...I know that" Natsumi said as her ego inflated up twice to what it was before. _"I think I shouldn't have praised her that much"_ Lucy thought as she saw Natsumi walking with her chest puffed out and head held up high, Natsu simply gave a sigh to her behavior.

"Do you use some kind of speed-enhancing magic, Natsu-san? You moved really quick when you punched Bora" Lucy asked now looking towards Natsu.

Natsu simply gave a chuckle and replied, "I didn't use any kind of magic when I did that".

Lucy's eyes widened when she heard that, "Then how come you moved that fast?".

"With proper training, such speed is merely a child's play" Natsu said as he continued walking beside Natsumi.

"Then what kind of magic do you use?" Lucy asked as she followed.

"The same as Natsumi, with the only difference being that instead of Fire Dragon Slayer Magic, I use Creation and Destruction Dragon Slayer Magic" Natsu replied.

"Creation and Destruction?" Lucy asked with a confusing look.

"Yes, Creation Dragon Slayer Magic allows me to replicate the magic which I have absorbed, while Destruction Dragon Slayer Magic allows me to erase any form of magic that I face" Natsu replied with a grin.

"You mean to say that you know two different types of Lost Magic?!" Lucy asked with an expression that was a mixture of both awe and horror. She had never imagined that she would meet a person who knew two different kinds of Lost Magic and now her self-confidence had almost hit rock-bottom, _"I...I can never compete against such a strong mage, looks like I won't be able to enter Fairy Tail after all"_.

"Instead of pitying yourself, why don't you try to get stronger" Natsu said as he faced forward.

Lucy had her eyes wide opened when she heard that, _"Did he just read my mind?"_.

"No, I didn't" Natsu replied as he continued looking straight, he really didn't need to use any mind reading magic on Lucy since she was just like an open book. "I've met many mages like you on my travels so I know that expression you're making. They always feel insecure and doubtful about their abilities when they see me using my magic, and even though I can't sympathize with them what I believe is that instead of blaming yourself for your lack of power you should work harder to improve yourself, believe that tomorrow will be better than today, never to give up or falter upon the difficulties that you'll be facing on your journey, so that when you look behind, you can only feel proud of how strong you've become than your past self" Natsu continued as he turned his head back a bit and gave a grin to Lucy.

Lucy could only gawk at the words that Natsu just said, she felt her confidence returning back to her along with a huge determination, all her self-doubts had vanished as she tightened her fist and swore to herself that she'll get stronger. She was completely caught off guard when an arm snaked around her neck, "Don't be scared, blondie. We at Fairy Tail accept almost anyone who has a powerful will to join us" Natsumi said as she gave a huge grin to Lucy. She grinned back as she walked with a new found confidence.

"Even if Lucy doesn't become a mage in our guild, we're always hiring a sweeper" Happy said as he snickered.

"You're so dead now" Lucy said with irritation clear in her voice as she chased Happy to end his life once and for all. Both Natsu and Natsumi laughed at the scene as the rest of the journey went on in a similar fashion with Happy making a comment on Lucy which would result in her chasing him all over the place.

* * *

"We're finally here" Natsumi said as she stood in front of a large, two-story high building.

The building incorporated several architectonic styles: it took on a shape reminiscent of a Pagoda, with each floor being smaller than the one below it and sitting on the latter's roof. The roofs also bore a great resemblance to those of real pagoda, consisting of extremely long, arched tiles lined up one after the other and possessing curved protrusions that were jutting upwards on the building's angles. On the highest roof, topping the summit of the building, sat a simple, round and pointed dome, highly reminiscent of those seen on Arabian buildings, which bore a flag on its point. The roof below the one with the dome, the middle one, housed a large banner with Fairy Tail's symbol on it, held up by a pair of vertical poles. The building's large entrance was again Arabian in design, with its shape being reminiscent of that of the dome on the summit, and above it was the guild's name, topped by a protruding, stylized heart shape and flanked by a pair of carved fairies. Stylized heart shapes were also visible on the frames of the numerous, large pentagonal windows located on each floor, with the top floor housing smaller, arched windows partially covered by banners.

"I can't believe I'm finally going to join Fairy Tail" Lucy said as she clutched her racing heart which was threatening to almost come out of her chest. Natsu simply grinned a bit when he saw the building _"So this the Guild that guy praised so much"_.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail" Natsumi said with a huge grin as she walked towards the large double doors.

"We're home!" Natsumi announced as she kicked the doors with such a force that it almost blew off its hinges.

Lucy stared at Natsumi with wide-eyes, she knew that Natsumi was a bit uncultured but kicking the doors of her Guild with such brute force as if she was conducting a raid was something Lucy had never imagined her doing.

Natsu, on the other hand, smiled a bit seeing the antics of Natsumi, _"She's just like that guy described, hopefully the Guild is as rowdy as her"_ he thought as he walked in along with Lucy.

All the heads in the Guild turned towards the door when they heard the roar of their guild's favorite fire-mage and the loud bang she made by kicking the door.

"Hey Natsumi! I overheard what you did to the Nazuna Observatory" Krov said as he grinned. "Don't you think you went a little overb..." he wasn't able to finish his sentence as he was sent flying across the Guild Hall, courtesy of a kick from Natsumi.

"Bastard! That info you gave me about Salamander was fake" Natsumi roared as she stood over the table where Krov was just a minute ago.

Krov crashed onto the tables placed on the other side of the Guild Hall eliciting grunts and angry roars from the occupants that were on them. A Guild member picked up Krov and threw him back in anger since his shirt got stained with beer when Krov crashed in. Unfortunately, Krov was headed back towards his original assailant, Natsumi didn't give it another thought as she straightaway kicked Krov just like a football, poor Krov.

"You bastards wanna pick a fight with me!" Natsumi roared as she charged right into the group of people, soon enough a Guild brawl started with chairs, tables and people flying everywhere.

"Oye Natsumi stop it!" a Guild member said but it fell on deaf ears as a table was thrown towards him, knocking him out of the game.

"Who's throwing the furniture?!" another Guild member said as a group of people was thrown this time.

Natsu couldn't help but laugh hysterically seeing the Guild become a war zone where furniture and humans were used in place of missiles. _"That guy was right, this place sure looks like fun"_ Natsu thought as he wiped away his tears from all that laughing. Lucy, on the other hand, was completely lost in taking into account the fact that she had finally entered her dream Guild. _"It looks so much different and better than what I had imagined"_ Lucy thought as her eyes sparkled completely ignoring the commotion taking place.

"Now that Natsumi is back, the guild may be torn apart soon" a female voice said as she giggled a bit at the energy of her surrogate sister.

Natsu turned towards the source of the voice and saw one of the most beautiful women he had ever met. The said woman had long hair which curled slightly at the ends with two bangs framing her face and reaching down to her chest. Her hairstyle's most distinctive trait was a short, upward ponytail obtained by gathering and tying the hair covering her forehead. While many would have mistaken her hair color to be white if one were to look carefully, her lustrous hair almost gave a shine akin to that of platinum. She had large blue eyes and a curvy, voluptuous body with large breasts. Her attire consisted of a sleeveless, ankle-length maroon dress with a pleated skirt. The chest area was adorned with a large, pink bow and similarly colored trimmings framing the rather ample neckline, acting as straps and circle around the waist. She had a small chain necklace with a blue oval gem attached to it and a bracelet made of white flowers circling her right wrist. But none of these held a candle in front of the broad beaming smile that was adorning her face. She was Mirajane Strauss, the sweetheart of the Guild.

 _"Platinum hair, maroon dress? Wait a minute...she's the barmaid that guy told me about! What was her name again...Mena...Myra...Mira! Yes, that's it, that was her name! Man...I gotta admit, he was right. She really is a beauty"_ Natsu chuckled in his mind as he forgot the fact that he was staring at Mira for more than a minute now.

"Is there something on my face?" Mira asked as she looked at Natsu with a confused look.

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing I just spaced out for a while" Natsu said as he laughed nervously. _"Gotta keep my head clear or else I'll be_ _labeled as a pervert"_ he thought.

"So, you're back matchstick!" a male voice echoed the Guildhall as Natsu and Lucy were brought out of their thoughts.

They both turned together and saw a raven-haired boy standing behind them. He had dark blue eyes, a dark blue Fairy Tail Guild mark on the right side of his chest and a necklace, which resembled a sword with a stone in it. Although the most notable thing was the fact that the only article of clothing that he was sporting was a stripped boxer. He was Gray Fullbuster, an Ice-mage and Natsumi's rival.

 _"And I thought that people would term me as a pervert for staring at their barmaid. This guy gives the pure aura of a pervert"_ Natsu thought with a sweatdrop.

Lucy turned around and finally registered the commotion around her, _"What the hell is happening?!"_ Lucy thought as she went wide-eyed when she saw Natsumi throwing away people like ragdolls.

"What the hell do you want snowball!" Natsumi replied in irritation as she punched another Guild member.

"Let's settle our score, once and for all" Gray said to her as he cracked his knuckles. "Gray, stop flashing your body in the public and wear your clothes first" a female voice told him.

"What the?! Why does this happen to me every time?!" Gray complained as he looked downwards. "Take this snowflake" Natsumi roared as she threw a chair towards Gray which soon enough crashed into him. "Oww!" Gray moaned in pain as he forgot to put on his clothes and stormed towards Natsumi, "That's it Chilli flakes! You're dead".

Natsu and Lucy turned towards the person that addressed Gray and saw another beauty sitting on the table. She was a tall, slim, young woman with caramel skin. She had long, mid-back length brown hair. Two shoulder-length strands of hair framing her face, with the left one starting from a prominent, high fringe. Her outfit consisted of a light blue bikini top which features a camouflage pattern, a pair of capri pants with two bands hanging from each leg and a light belt covered in heart motif loosely tied around the waist. She completed her outfit by wearing a pair of high-heeled sandals. She also had a pair of metal bracelets adorning her biceps. She was Cana Alberona, the guild's resident drinking queen.

"Tch, another one of those undignified guys" Cana said as she hoisted a large barrel of alcohol over her head and started drinking directly from it. "That I really hate" she finished her sentence after she gave a burp of satisfaction over the quality of the alcohol. "Damn that hits the spot!" Cana said with a grin.

 _"It's like the pot is calling the kettle black"_ Lucy thought with a sweatdrop when she saw Cana take another swig from her barrel.

 _"Goddamn, are all the girls in this guild such bombshells?"_ Natsu thought clearly disregarding the uncultured behavior that Cana just showed. _"Dammit, my mind wandered off in that direction again!"_ Natsu cursed as he shook his head to clear out all the perverse thoughts he was having. Over the years he had learned all kinds of things to cover up for the 400 years he skipped but the only thing that he regretted learning was the birds and the bees from that guy. _"I swear, if I ever meet him again I'm going to punch him in the face for making me such a pervert"_ he thought.

"What childishness" a deep male voice said from behind Natsu and Lucy.

They turned and lifted their head upwards to see the owner of the voice. The said person was a large, muscular man with tan colored skin, his height caused him to tower over most of his fellow guild members which included Natsu and Lucy. He had long white hair that was kept styled upwards in long, wavy spikes, his dark eyes possessed no visible eyebrows and his rectangular, elongated face had a stitched scar running down its right side, crossing his right eye. His black Fairy Tail Guild mark was located on the left part of his neck. His outfit consisted of a dark blue jacket with purplish blue inners held closed on the front by a line of large buttons, with similar buttons on the sleeves' back and the zip located on the high collar left open. The back of his jacket is adorned with large, light kanjis, which read "The greatest" and the jacket itself seems to be worn over a light red shirt. His outfit was completed by loose pants matching his jacket held up by a simple belt, and traditional geta sandals held in place by bands that had the same color as his jacket's inners. He was Elfman Strauss, the younger brother of Mirajane and the self-proclaimed manliest man of the Guild.

 _"He looks intimidating yet a serious fellow at the same time"_ Natsu thought as he saw the large man walk towards the commotion. _"Is he going to stop the fight?"_ he thought with a raised eyebrow.

"Arguing and squabbling in the middle of the day. You're all not little kids you know" Elfman said in a serious voice.

 _"He looks like a real mature person, maybe he can settle down the fight"_ Lucy thought in hope of finally seeing the fight end but what Elfman did next made her do a face fault.

"Real men talk with their fist!" Elfman yelled as he charged towards the group.

 _"So it all comes down to fighting after all"_ Natsu thought as he snickered, he was really enjoying being in this Guild.

 _"And here I thought that he might be the most sensible of them all"_ Lucy thought with a sigh.

"Ugghhh...it's so noisy in here" a man said, as he adjusted his glasses.

He was a young man of average height, his hair kept in a mildly short, spiky cut with spiky strands covering his forehead and other longer ones jutting upwards from the top of his head. He had hazel eyes which were covered by a pair of azure-tinted sunglasses with a thin frame. In his left ear, he bore a stud and two rings. He wore a green coat with a wide collar, complete with prominent, spiky, brownish-white fur trimming lining the hood, over a light red shirt covered in many flower-like motifs, black pants and whitish sneakers, each adorned by a pair of light green stripes. He was Loke, the most flirtatious man in the whole Guild.

Lucy's eyes widened when she recognized him and she pulled out her Sorcerer's Weekly Magazine. _"No way...isn't he Loke?! The top-ranked in 'The Mage you want to have as your boyfriend' article. He must surely be the most rational among all these people"_ she said in her mind. It was at this moment two girls appeared out of nowhere and hugged him from the sides.

"I'll go join their fight, wish me good luck" Loke said as he laughed a bit perversely while the girls cheered for him.

"And he has officially corrupted his own image in my eyes" Lucy said with a deadpan expression as she took out a marker and crossed out his name from the magazine. "Isn't there anyone in the Guild who's completely normal?" she said with a sigh but as soon as she said that she felt a hand patting her shoulder.

Lucy turned around to see the person and was completely shocked to the core. In front of her was a young woman about the same age as her, who had her green hair in a bob with bangs cut above her eyes, along with two blue cross-shaped objects attached to the sides of her head like horns. She was also wearing gold cross-shaped earrings. She was wearing a purple cleavage-exposing corset and matching miniskirt, both with white ornaments hanging from them. She had a white fur-lined coat paired with a pair of dark-brown high heels with purple nail polish coat on her toenails and a golden Fairy Tail Guild mark on her right thigh. She was Brandish μ, the longtime best friend of Lucy.

"Lu-chan!" Brandish happily exclaimed as she hugged her best friend.

"Brandi-chan" Lucy returned the hug with the same amount of happiness.

Natsu who heard someone call Lucy turned around and almost got an erection seeing a green haired girl and Lucy hugging so tightly that their breasts were squashing against each other. _"Holy hell! I'm gonna die at this rate"_ Natsu thought as he turned around to calm himself down.

"When did you return from Alakitasia?" Lucy asked after she separated herself from the hug.

"Been two years I guess" Brandish replied with a shrug. "Mom's still there, although she really misses you and Aunt Layla" Brandish continued with a smile.

"I miss her too, though mom's a bit angry at Aunt Grammi for not contacting her, you know" Lucy said as she giggled a bit along with Brandish.

"Yeah, mom's quite busy with the bouquet shop she has opened there" Grammi replied.

"Anyways, what are you doing he...don't tell me that you're part of Fairy Tail!" Lucy asked with wide eyes when it finally hit her.

"Hehe...You betcha" Brandish replied with a grin as she raised her right leg a bit to show Lucy her Fairy Tail mark.

"Sugoi!" Lucy exclaimed as her eyes turned into stars.

"Hehe...I know right. You want to join Fairy Tail too, right?" Brandish asked to which Lucy nodded.

"Awesome, I can already feel the excitement from all the amazing things we'll do together" Brandish said with a huge grin. Lucy beamed with happiness on the inside, today was a really lucky day for her. Not only she'll be entering her dream Guild but also her longtime best friend was a part of it.

 _"Finally, I thought that this Guild was filled with crazy people"_ but as soon Lucy thought about it, Brandish pulled her back and punched a flying wooden stool coming their way, breaking it in the process.

"Can't you bastards see that we're talking right here!" Brandish exclaimed as she glared towards the brawl happening in front of her.

"Shut up!" was their collective reply as they were too busy fighting amongst themselves to even notice who said that.

"I'll show you who's gonna shut up!" Brandish roared as she joined in the fray.

Lucy simply stood there with her mouth hung open at the turn of events as she watched her best friend slam people into the tables with so much force that it broke apart. _"How did she become such a beast?"_ Lucy thought as she continued watching the fight.

"They're really full of energy, aren't they?" a girl said as she stood beside Lucy bringing her back to reality.

Lucy turned towards her and almost choked on her breath seeing her idol standing next to her, "M...Mirajane! Oh...my...god I can't believe I'm meeting the real Mirajane! Eeeeeppppp!" she squealed. "Wait, shouldn't we stop them?" Lucy asked snapping herself out of her fangirl mode.

"You don't have to worry about that, this happens all the time" Mirajane replied with a smile as she continued watching the fight. "Besides, look carefully" she said. With a confused look on her face, Lucy watched the fight carefully this time but when she finally noticed it her eyes widened, "T...They're smiling" she said.

"They don't fight to hurt each other, they fight because they care and just want to see their comrades remain strong till the end" Mirajane replied. Lucy turned towards her and gave her a look that clearly told her that Lucy didn't understand a single word that she just spoke.

"In simple words..." Mirajane said but got interrupted when an empty whiskey bottle came flying towards her and hit her in the head. "They're enjoying themselves" she continued with a smile as blood came trickling down her face.

 _"Everyone in this Guild is scary"_ Lucy thought as she shuddered.

"You guys are seriously getting on my nerves" Cana said in irritation as she pulled out a tarot card which started to glow.

 _"That's definitely Card Magic"_ Natsu thought as he saw others preparing their magic too.

"You're seriously gonna get it" Gray said as he slammed his right fist into his left palm creating a cold mist.

 _"Molding Magic I guess...and judging from the cold mist coming out, it must be Ice Molding Magic"_ Natsu thought as he whistled a bit. _"If possible I'd surely like to add that to my collection"_ he ended his train of thought with a smirk.

"Orahhhh!" Elfman roared as his entire right arm started to turn into one that of stone.

 _"Hmm, transformation...then it must be Take Over magic, not bad"_

"Let the party begin!" Natsumi exclaimed as she engulfed her hands in flames.

"M...M...Magic! They're seriously gonna use magic to fight?!" Lucy exclaimed in surprise and fear as she felt the magical power increasing rapidly.

"Well we are mages so this isn't that much of a surprise" Natsu said as he watched with a smile. Lucy turned towards him and saw that he wasn't even getting fazed by the pressure that was building up.

 _"This might be a problem"_ Mirajane thought with a sweatdrop.

"CUT IT OUT YOU FOOLS!" a voice boomed all over the Guildhall making everyone freeze in place.

Lucy started shaking in fear as she looked up and saw a giant figure standing in the center of the Guild, the figure was so tall that it almost reached the ceiling.

 _"Now that's what I call stealing the scene!"_ Natsu thought with a grin.

"Oh, you're here Master Makarov!" Mirajane said with joy stunning the blonde.

"M...M...Master?!" cried the scared blonde in shock before the giant turned his gaze to her, _"H...He freaking Humongous!"_.

The giant observed both Lucy and Natsu and was quite impressed that Natsu wasn't even showing a single sign of fear. The Fairy Tail master increased his magical pressure a bit to see their reaction and was further impressed seeing Natsu counter it with his own power. _"This boy is really interesting, earlier his magical aura was almost negligible but now it increased so much in the blink of an eye!"_ Makarov thought but was caught off guard when he felt Natsu increasing his power just a little bit above his own. _"Is this boy challenging me? Hoho...he surely has got some guts to do it"_ he thought with a smirk as he too increased his own power.

Everyone in the Guild was trembling right now, their eyes full of fear, their breaths were getting ragged as they felt like someone was chocking them. They were not only feeling the huge crushing magical pressure from their master but also from the newcomer who was parring it with ease. Lucy and Mirajane who were standing really close to Natsu were having a hard time believing the amount of power that he was giving out. The magical pressure was increasing so much that they were feeling like someone had trapped them inside a boiling pressure cooker.

 _"I...I knew he was s...strong but this is crazy!"_ Lucy thought as she was trying her best to not faint.

 _"He's parring with master without even flinching a bit! Just who is he?"_ Mirajane thought as she felt her breath getting labored. _**"He's mine!"**_ a demonic voice said inside Mirajane's mind, a voice which she's hasn't heard in a long time, a voice which made her eyes widened. _"It can't be possible! How're you still alive?"_ she screamed in her mind. _**"He's mine"**_ the voice repeated but this time a bit softer. She was about to say something else when the magical pressure started to decrease until there was none left.

The whole Guild started taking deep breaths as they finally relaxed. The giant began to shrink until he became an extremely short, elderly man. He had black eyes and is growing bald with only the outer rims of his head containing white hair, he also has a thick white mustache. He wore a casual outfit, consisting of a white shirt with a black Fairy Tail stamp in the middle under an orange hoodie. His attire was completed with matching orange shorts and an orange and blue striped jester hat. The dwarf man walked towards Natsu and with a grin stretched out his hand. "You sure are really powerful, boy. What's your name?" he asked. "The name's Natsu Dragneel, it's a pleasure to meet you old man" Natsu replied with his own grin as he bent down to shake hands with the master.

"Dragneel?" Makarov said with a raised eyebrow. "Are you from Natsumi's family?" Makarov asked.

"You're a Dragneel?!" a female voice asked as it rushed towards Natsu.

"Yeah, I am" Natsu replied as he saw Natsumi's eyes widened.

"Why didn't you tell me before?!" Natsumi asked.

"You never asked" Natsu replied.

"A...Are you from the same family as me?" Natsumi asked getting really excited over the prospect of finally meeting someone with the same family name as hers.

"I...I don't know" Natsu replied trying to choose his words carefully so as to not hurt Natsumi. "I was given this name by my adoptive father, so I really don't know if you're related to me or not" he answered.

"S...Say, was your father also a Dragneel?" Natsumi asked with venom in her voice as her hair covered her eyes, she clenched her fist and gritted her teeth as she waited for the answer. Everyone was silent at this point, nobody dared to say anything. They all knew what Natsumi was trying to say, at some point in their life many felt the same emotions as her so they knew what she was going through. She was like a hyperactive little sister to most of the Guild members, so seeing her like this hurt them a lot but they choose to keep quiet lest they worsen the situation.

Natsu also knew what was going on her mind, so with a deep breath, he replied "No. My father wasn't a Dragneel. I think that it's simply a coincidence that our names match".

"I see" Natsumi said as she relaxed a bit and was about to walk away when Natsu held her hand. She turned around and saw Natsu staring right into her ruby eyes. "Look, I know what you're thinking and it's not my place to say anything but let me tell you. You're not an unwanted person, you are important in my eyes, in the eyes of Lucy, in the eyes of Happy and from what I saw, in the eyes of this whole Guild. I don't know what happened in your past, nor do I wish to speak about it unless you are comfortable with it. So don't dwell too much on it, alright" he said as he gave a reassuring squeeze to Natsumi's hand.

Natsumi looked down, not in anger nor in frustration but in embarrassment. She felt her cheeks getting warm and a soothing feeling spreading throughout her body. A funny feeling was there in the pit of her stomach as her hands were getting a bit sweaty. She wasn't foreign to this feeling, she had spent a lot of time with the girls in the Guild to know what this feeling was. But the real question on her mind was, is this feeling real? She had just met him a day ago and now she was falling for him? She internally shook her head, was this the thing that Igneel had told her about? Was her Draconic side accepting this guy as her mate? Surely he was dangerously powerful if the clash between him and master was anything to go by. While others might not have noticed she was easily able to identify the magical power that was rising on par with that of the master. Dragons like most of the animals always choose to follow the alpha which also meant that female dragons preferred strong males. This was also true in case of Dragon Slayers, so with him being so much powerful, it was a huge plus in her book. There was also the fact that he was really caring, the proof of which he just gave. While female dragons do love strong males, it didn't necessarily mean that they would always pick them, what females generally craved for is love and care from the one they choose. It really didn't matter to them if their mate wasn't the top dog. If their mate loved them like they're the only one that mattered then they wouldn't demand anything else.

 _"But is he really the one?"_ Natsumi thought, she was told by Igneel that a Dragon's mate is a special one, so until it's him no other will interest her. _"I...I don't know. He surely gives me the feeling that none have given me before, but is he really the one? Maybe I should give it time, see where this goes"_ she thought as she finally made up her mind.

"Yeah, sure" Natsumi said with a huge grin. The Guild soon smiled along with her when out of the blue Natsumi's stomach rumbled, "Time to eat I guess" she said as she walked towards the bar. Many laughed while the others giggled at how fast the mood changed from serious to happy, must be the magic of Fairy Tail.

 _"I was going to scold them over the complaints that they had received from their jobs, but it looks like that won't be necessary"_ Makarov thought as he walked towards his office to shred away the complaints. Before he entered his office he took a last glance towards Natsu, _"Looks like things are about to get more interesting with him around"_ he thought with a smile.

While the whole Guild was in a cheerful mood, a certain giant reptile wasn't in such a happy mood. The large Dragon was residing in a volcanic region he started growling as he closed his glowing yellow eyes. _**"Natsu Dragneel, huh. His features do resemble Natsumi in her early years, so is he the actual younger brother of Zeref?"**_ the Dragon thought as he slowly opened his eyes. **_"But if that's the case, then how come he's in this timeline? I vaguely remember but I'm certain that he wasn't present with us during the time we passed through the Eclipse Portal, so just how did he end up here? Is this the work of the one who took him? Since all of us got separated when we crossed the Eclipse Gate, I need to tell Anna about this but I don't even know about her whereabouts and the amount of magic he displayed earlier isn't something to joke about. I need to keep a keen eye on him to wring out as much information as I can get on him"_** he said. _**"But why did Natsumi choose him as her mate?! I even inhibited the growth of her breast so that she doesn't attract any attention from the males"**_ he said as he cried with tears of blood. _**"As her father, I can't allow any boy near Natsumi and if he tries to make a move on her I'll personally come out of her body to beat this kid up"**_ he said in a determined voice, _**"You better watch out Natsu Dragneel. I'll be watching over you"**_.

* * *

"Where do you want your Guild mark?" Mirajane asked with a magic stamper in her hand.

Lucy thought for a bit and placed her right hand on the table. "And what color would you like?" Mirajane asked as she flicked through a few different colors.

"Hmm...I'll take pink" Lucy said excitedly.

"Alright" Mirajane pressed the stamp on Lucy's hand before pulling it back showing a pink Fairy Tail's mark on her hand.

"Hehe" Lucy grinned. "Look Brandi-chan, I'm officially a Fairy Tail Mage!" she excited said to her emerald-haired friend beside her. "Looks cool!" Brandish exclaimed as she petted Happy who was sitting on her lap. "Good for you, Rucy" Happy said with a bored look.

"I didn't ask for your opinion you damn feline!" Lucy said in irritation as she sat with her hands crossed.

"Looks great on you, Lucy" Natsu said as Mirajane approached him.

"Thanks Natsu!" Lucy grinned.

"And what about you?" Mirajane asked.

"I'd like the Guild mark on my left shoulder and make it silver" Natsu replied after thinking for a bit.

"Alright, here you go" Mirajane said as she pressed the stamp on his left shoulder before pulling it back to show a silver Fairy Tail mark.

"Thanks, Mirajane" Natsu said with a small grin.

"No problem Natsu" Mira replied with a smile.

"Brandi-chan, what type of magic do you use?" Lucy asked since she never saw her best friend use any kind of magic before.

"I use a magic called Command T" Brandish replied with a grin.

"What kind of magic is that?" Lucy asked, Natsu also turned towards her since he never heard about that magic.

"It's a Caster Magic that allows me to alter matter, for example, its mass and proportions" Brandish answered but knew that she needed to demonstrate it seeing the confused look on her friend's face.

"Mira-chan, can I have a shot glass?" she asked. "Sure" Mirajane replied with a smile as she placed a small glass a the counter.

"Now watch this" Brandish said as she picked up that glass began to cast her magic on it.

 **"Command T: Expansion"** Brandish said as the glass expanded to the size of a pint glass.

"Amazing! Your magic is so cool!" Lucy exclaimed with wide eyes.

"I know, right" Brandish said with a proud look on her face.

"Woah, your magic sure is interesting" Natsu said as he took the glass from her hand. _"It surely isn't an illusion, this glass has legitimately changed its proportions. It's almost like she can create mass out of thin air, plus t_ _ _he glass isn't returning to its original state even though I'm using my Destructive Dragon Slayer Magic on it. It looks like once the spell is cast it can't be undone or maybe I can't cancel out the spell with my current control over Destructive Dragon Slayer Magic. Even if I copy it, I don't think I'll be able to use it properly unless I get more information on it. Her magic is far more amazing than I thought and its applications are endless"__ he thought as he examined the glass and grinned ear to ear. _"If that guy's magic had tremendous power, hers has an endless amount of possibilities"_ he ended his train of thoughts as he remembered the day he learned his limits after coming in this timeline, the day he fought with a person whose magic he couldn't copy or even nullify, the day he understood how much more control he was still lacking over his magic.

"Brandi-chan~, why don't you use your magic on this barrel of mine?" Cana whined.

"Cana you should not be drinking that much alcohol, it's bad for your health" Brandish said.

"Bah! There's nothing this baby can't handle" Cana said with a proud look as she patted her gut.

"Does this magic only change the proportions of non-living things?" Natsu asked.

"Well, if mastered correctly it is said that the user can expand or reduce virtually whatever they desire; be it objects, humans, magic or even landmass" Brandish answered.

"How come such a powerful magic isn't popular?" Lucy asked with disbelief.

"Well for starters, it requires a lot of magical power so not many are able to handle it. Also, this magic is almost akin to Lost Magic since there are a very scarce amount of people who know about it. I was lucky that I taught this magic by one of the regular customers at our bouquet shop" Brandish answered. "Although I'm only able to manipulate objects and maybe magic to a certain extent since it takes a huge toll on my body" she continued as she gave a sheepish smile.

"It's still amazing Brandi-chan" Lucy said. "I second that" Natsu added as Brandish smiled at those words.

"Is my dad back yet?" a voice called out.

Natsu, Lucy, and Brandish turned towards the voice and saw a small boy with straight, dark purple hair. His bangs were particularly prominent, covering part of his forehead, with some smaller strands jutting outwards from the top of his head. He had large eyes and a small, mildly round nose. His outfit consisted of a dark T-shirt adorned on the front by a drawing of Nakajima, lighter-colored pleated shorts with two large pockets on the back, and simple sandals, each held up by two bands joined by a round button.

"Romeo, your father is a mage. Have some faith in him, go home and wait" Makarov replied who had apparently come out of his office.

"He said he'd be back in three days" Romeo said as his eyes began to tear up. "It's been a whole week since then" he said as he walked up to Makarov.

"Mira-chan, what was Macao's job?" Makarov asked.

"Macao's job was at Mt. Hakobe. He needed to subdue a few Vulcans there" Mirajane answered to which Makarov nodded.

"See! It's not far! Please send someone to search for him!" Romeo exclaimed.

"Your father is a Fairy Tail's mage, Romeo. In here we don't have any mage who can't take care of themselves" Makarov calmly replied.

Romeo started to tear up further as he started to shake from anger, with a glare he directed at Makarov, Romeo punched him in the face and dashed out of the Guild yelling 'idiot'.

Lucy was about to say something when all of a sudden a sharp cracking sound was heard. The trio (Natsu, Lucy, and Brandish) turned their heads and saw Natsumi walk out of the Guild with a serious looking face.

"Gotta go" Happy said as he jumped out of Brandish's lap and flew towards Natsumi.

"I bet Natsumi's going to help Macao" a guild member said with a sigh.

"If she does that, it'll only hurt Macao's pride" Wakaba added.

"Let her do what she wants, she's old enough to make her own decision" Makarov said with a small smile, he was proud of Natsumi even if he never said it out loud.

"What was that all about?" Lucy asked with a confused look.

Mirajane smiled as she cleaned the glasses, "The same thing happened to Natsumi".

"Huh? What do you mean?" Lucy asked.

"Natsumi's foster father mysteriously disappeared one day and hasn't come back ever since" Brandish answered this time.

"Ig...neel, right?" Lucy after thinking for a bit since she remembered small bits of the conversation Natsu and Natsumi were having prior to entering the Guild.

"Oh, you know about it?" Mirajane asked with a mild surprise.

"Not much, I just know the name" Lucy answered.

"So you don't know that Igneel was a Dragon?" Mirajane asked with a mischevious smile.

"D...Dragon?!" Lucy asked in complete shock.

"Oh, you didn't know about it?" Mirajane asked.

"Well, she did tell me...but I thought she was joking. I mean who would believe it when someone told you that they were raised by a Dragon, right?" Lucy asked.

"I believed it" Brandish said with a straight-face.

"Brandi-chan, you even believed that babies were actually brought by the Stork" Lucy replied with the same look as she quoted the word 'the Stork' with her fingers.

"Hey, I was really small at that time!" Brandish protested as she crossed her arms.

"And now you know?" Lucy teased.

"Babies are born from a woman's belly" Brandish said as Lucy nodded. "And to make a baby, you..." she continued.

"W...Wait, Brandi-chan. You don't need to say it out loud" a flustered Lucy said as she tried to stop her best friend from saying that three letter word.

"Kiss" Brandish said.

"Eh?" Lucy said with a blank look, she expected a four letter word too but not these four letters.

"When two people who love each other kiss, a new life is born in a woman's belly" Brandish said with a proud look as Lucy tried to control her laughter at her friend's childlike mind.

"That's our Brandi-chan. Sweet and pure, just like a child" Mirajane said as she giggled.

"Hey, where's Natsu?" Lucy asked when she noted the absence of salmon hair.

"If you're talking about that pink-haired boy, then he just went out of the Guild after Happy" Wakaba said.

"He might have gone after Natsumi" Brandish said.

"He went without me? That's not fair!" Lucy complained as she stood up and walked towards the Guild door, she had decided to get stronger and if Natsu was going to help someone, she sure won't be left behind. "Hey, Brandi-chan. You coming?" Lucy asked as she turned her head.

"Sure, I've got nothing better to do" Brandish replied with a smile as she walked out of the Guild with Lucy.

"So many people going to rescue Macao? What is this, a rescue operation?" Wakaba joked as a few guild members laughed.

Makarov released a sigh as he looked towards the Guild door, _"Let's hope that Macao's pride doesn't shatter after he returns back to the Guild"_.

* * *

"You know maybe I'll visit Mira-san's house next time" Lucy said with a smile.

"Don't go stealing her underwear and stuff, okay" Happy said.

"Who do you take me for?!" Lucy replied in irritation.

"I never knew you were an underwear thief Lu-chan" Brandish said as she placed a hand over her mouth in shock.

"I thought we were best friends!" Lucy exclaimed as she looked at Brandish with a betrayed look.

"S...Shut your...mouths...you're making me feel...worse" Natsumi weakly said as she reclined in the seat of the carriage.

"You really can't handle transportation, can you?" Lucy asked.

"It's the only weakness we Dragon Slayers have" Natsu replied.

"Why don't you get inside the carriage and talk instead of running outside? People are giving you weird looks seeing as to how you're running alongside the carriage" Lucy asked with a sweatdrop.

"No way. I'd rather walk around the whole Fiore in my birthday suit than getting inside that monstrosity" Natsu answered.

"Somehow I don't doubt that" Lucy said with a nervous smile.

They talked like that until the carriage finally came to stop. "I'm sorry but this is as far as I can take you!" the driver of the carriage said.

"It stopped!" Natsumi exclaimed as she shot off her seat.

When Natsumi opened the back doors to the carriage, they were hit with a solid blast of freezing wind. Natsumi and Brandish stepped out unfazed into the raging snowstorm, while Lucy started to tremble uncontrollably.

"Why is it so freaking cold when we are still in summer season?!" Lucy complained as her teeth were chattering while she was desperately trying to cover her body with her arms.

"You should have worn more clothes" Natsu said.

"I didn't know it was going to be so cold out here" Lucy said as she continued to shiver.

"You're so weak" Happy said as he snickered.

"I don't want to hear that from a cat who's stuffed inside Natsumi's bag to warm himself up" Lucy retorted.

"Don't worry Lu-chan, I've got the perfect solution for you" Brandish said as she took out a small piece of fur cloth from her coat pocket.

 **"Command T: Expansion"** she said as the small piece of fur cloth increased in size to that of a blanket.

"Your magic is really awesome, Brandi-chan" Lucy said with a huge smile as she wrapped the fur blanket around her body. "But I'm still a bit cold" she said.

"Want me to warm you up?" Natsumi asked as she lit her hands on fire.

"No thanks. I have a better idea" Lucy replied as she took out a silver key, lest she'd have burn marks on her body.

 **"Open, The Door of the Clock - HOROLOGIUM"** she said as a Longcase clock appeared before her. The clock had long black arms, a glass case, a Roman-numerical clock at the center and a small face at the top with slit eyes and a thin, twirly, mustache-like mouth.

"Woah, a clock appeared!" Natsumi exclaimed. "Aye" Happy added.

"It's really warm in here, she says" Horologium said on behalf of Lucy as she got cozy inside of him.

"It's been quite a long time since I've seen you Horologium" Brandish said with a smile.

"It has been, Lady Brandish" Horologium said.

"Macao! Where are you?! Romeo's really worried back home!" Natsumi shouted on top of her lungs.

"Hey Natsumi, Macao-san came to subdue the Vulcans in this area, right?" Brandish asked.

"Yeah, that's the job he took" Natsumi answered.

"Hey Natsu, what's a Vulcan? She says" Horologium asked.

"You don't even know that? You really are a disgrace to the mages" Happy commented.

"I'm going to kill you if you don't shut your trap! She says" Horologium said.

"That's a Vulcan" Natsu said as he pointed behind Lucy. Horologium turned back and Lucy started to shiver not in cold but in fear.

In front of her was a large, anthropomorphic monster that was almost akin to a primate. It had an elongated chin, prolonged ears, and pointed head that resembled a single horn on top of its head. It also had gargantuan arms and sequentially large hands that was attached to its muscular torso. Although in comparison to its upper body, it possessed a pair of smaller-scaled legs that featured a long tail connected to the bottom of its torso. Its fur was white colored while its pectorals, abdominals, hands, ears, and facial features were black colored. The lower half of its body was a darker shade of black and the decorative pattern on its arms consisted of five black circles on each of them, which were composed of black tufts of fur.

"G...G...Guys? She says" Holorogium said as Lucy was shaking like a prey in fear.

"Woman!" the Vulcan cheered as it hoisted Holorogium over its shoulder. "You're coming with me" the Vulcan said as it ran towards its lair.

"Save me! She says" Holorogium said as a crying Lucy rapped the glass she was now trapped in.

"Looks like we found out Macao" Brandish said as she crossed her arms.

"Seriously? Macao got taken over by a Vulcan?!" Natsumi said as she gave a sigh.

"Aye, Macao's stupid for being taken over like that" Happy added.

"Shouldn't we save Lucy?" Natsu asked as Brandish and Natsumi looked towards him with a blank look. "Wait for us, Lucy/Lu-chan!" both of them shouted collectively as they ran towards the direction of the Vulcan, finally realizing that their friend had been kidnapped. Natsu gave a sigh as he ran after them. They almost got to the Vulcan's lair when they heard a loud piercing cry.

"What's that noise?" Natsumi said as she came to a stop. The screech echoed in the mountains again. "It seems that it's getting closer and closer" Brandish said as she looked around.

"Looks like your friend not only faced Vulcans but also something way stronger than that" Natsu said with a grin as a large figure appeared to be coming in their direction.

"Is that?" Natsumi asked with wide eyes.

"Yep, that's a Blizzardvern" Brandish replied as a huge draconian beast landed in front of them.

Its entire body was covered in milky white scales except for the coal-black underside of its neck which continued on through its stomach to the underside of its tail. Attached to its arms and sharp-clawed hands, were its ripped and torn webbed wings that were highly reminiscent of that of a bat. Its legs were hunched and muscular, with a spike extending out of each knee. There were also three jagged, greyish spikes running vertically up each calf. In addition to that, each foot had three white, extremely sharp black talons in the front and a long talon coming out of its heel. Atop its angular head, it had long and sharp black spikes running down each side of its spine, which got smaller and smaller until they eventually stopped at the base of its long prehensile tail. The beast glared at the trio with its small beady eyes as it opened its maw a little to show its small yet sharp, spaced teeth.

"It looks like we won't be getting away without engaging with it" Natsu said with a small grin.

"Who told you that we'll be escaping from this beast?" Natsumi asked with a bigger grin as she punched her other hand in the palm creating embers around it. "I'm all fired up" she said as her grin grew wider.

"But, aren't they herbivores?" Brandish asked.

"We're probably in its territory right now" Natsu replied. "And my best guess is that the person whom we came to rescue might have also enraged this Blizzardvern, that's why it is protecting this area specifically" he added.

"You seem to know a lot about them" Brandish said.

"Not much, I just faced a Green Wyvern in a forest once so I know one or two things about them" Natsu replied.

"Less talk, more action!" Natsumi said as she dove head first towards the Blizzardvern. "Let's see how you handle this" she said as she took a really deep breath making her cheeks bulge out abnormally.

 **"Fire Dragon's Roar"** Natsumi roared as she released a huge stream of fire from her mouth. The Blizzardvern brought its wings in front of its head protecting it from any kind of serious burns.

"Hey Natsu, you have faced a similar species before, right. Do you know how to defeat it?" Brandish asked.

"Magic won't affect it much unless it's a really powerful spell" Natsu replied as he jumped high in the air towards the draconian beast. "The best option is to use physical strength embedded with magic" he said as he cocked back his fist.

 **"Destruction Dragon's Obliterating Fist"** Natsu shouted as his fist glowed an eerily pitch black color and swung it towards the Blizzardvern. Unfortunately, his fist could not connect with the beast as the Blizzardvern used its legs and wings to move backward. Natsu's attack was a complete miss as he hit only the air which didn't do anything.

"You might have been able to dodge that since you saw it coming" Natsu said as he landed on the ground. **"Creation Magic: Teleportation"** Natsu whispered as his onyx eyes took on a golden hue. "But can you dodge it at point-blank range" Natsu said with a smirk as he appeared right behind the Blizzardvern.

 **"Destruction Dragon's Obliterating Fist"** Natsu said as he hit the Blizzardvern in the back making it screech in pain. "Strike it while it's distracted!" Natsu exclaimed. **  
**

 **"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist"** Natsumi shouted as she jumped towards the Blizzardvern and swung her fist hitting the creature at its lower jaw. ** **  
****

"Good one Natsumi" Natsu said as he landed near her and crouched down. "But it's still not over yet!" he shouted as he shot himself straight towards the belly of the Blizzardvern. **"Destruction Dragon's Piercing Horn"** he exclaimed as he started spinning at the very rapid rate while being shrouded by a dark mist.

The Blizzardvern didn't even get a chance to dodge as Natsu gave a spinning headbutt on its belly, knocking the wind out of it. It stumbled a few steps back but didn't falter as it glared towards Natsu and other with a few heavy breaths.

"You sure have a really tough belly" Natsu said with a smirk as he looked in the eyes of the flying reptile.

"Looks like we need to double our efforts" Natsumi added with a smirk of her own.

"You're taking a lot of time" Brandish commented as she stood behind them.

"Brandi-chan, don't interfere. It's our prey" Natsumi said as she looked towards Brandish.

"Well, time to change the predator" Brandish replied as she took out a small pebble from her coat pocket. "Into a better one" she added with a smirk as she pulled back her arm with the pebble clamped in her hand

 **"Command T: Expansion"** she shouted as she threw the pebble with all the force she could muster in her hand. **  
**

Before one could even blink their eye, the pebble grew to the size of a large boulder as it slammed into the Blizzardvern with a great force, pinning it on the ground. "And that's how you do a one-shot kill" Brandish said with the biggest grin she ever had.

"Brandi-chan~! That's so unfair~" Natsumi said as she whined like a 7-year-old who was denied of her after dinner dessert.

"It's not my fault that lizard was so weak" Brandish replied with a shrug as Natsumi puffed up her cheeks.

 _"Her magic isn't something to joke about"_ Natsu thought as he saw the crushed Blizzardvern twitching in pain. "Remind me to never get on your bad side" Natsu said as Brandish simply grinned at the comment.

"Where's Happy?" Natsumi asked.

"I think he followed Lucy, leaving us behind while we were fighting the Blizzardvern" Natsu replied.

"We should go then" Natsumi said.

*Screech*

"Looks like the reinforcements have arrived" Natsu said as he saw 4 Blizzardvern heading their way.

"Why now, out of all times?!" Natsumi groaned.

"You go to where Lucy is at, I and Brandish will handle this" Natsu said as he cracked his knuckles. Natsumi nodded as she sniffed the air once and ran towards the source of the smell.

"You ready?" Natsu asked as he turned towards Brandish but to his surprise, she wasn't even there.

"Do I need some sort of invitation?" she asked with a grin as she took out a gun and aimed it at one of the Blizzardverns. "You better come fast or else the only thing you'll end up doing is making snow angels" Brandish added as she fired a magic bullet and in a split-second of time used her magic to increase the power of that bullet, _"I really gotta thank Bisca for teaching me Guns Magic"_ she made a mental note as she saw the bullet exploding upon contact with the Blizzardvern. _  
_

"I really like her attitude" Natsu said with a similar grin as he rushed towards the battle.

* * *

To where Lucy was at

"Why am I the only one to land up in this mess?" Lucy complained as she cried inside the Horologium. The Vulcan that kidnapped her was dancing weirdly as if doing a ritual dance of sacrifice.

"Hey, stop with the weird dance of yours! She says" Horologium said as the Vulcan turned his attention back to Lucy.

"Me...you...love" the Vulcan replied with a stupid grin.

Lucy shivered when she saw that grin and internally cursed her life for throwing her in such a situation. "Can this situation get any worse?" she mumbled. It was at that moment she knew that life really was a five lettered word that sounded similar to 'witch'.

"I'm sorry Lucy-sama, but my time is up. Farewell" Horologium said as he disappeared, leaving an unprotected Lucy on the ground.

"W...Wait Horologium! I demand an extension, please don't go!" Lucy said with a tearful face as she held Horologium's key in her hand.

"Woman~" Vulcan said in a cheery tone as he reached for Lucy.

"Don't touch me!" Lucy exclaimed as she kicked the Vulcan and tried to escape.

"You can't go" the Vulcan said as he leaped towards Lucy and landed in front of her, blocking her escape route. "You're staying here forever" he said as he grabbed Lucy's frail hand.

"Leave me alone!" Lucy shouted as she took out a Golden Key with her free hand.

 **"Open! Gate of the Goat! Capricorn!"** she called out as a spirit appeared from the key.

The spirit was a tall humanoid goat that had brownish white fur covering his whole body, with longer tufts covering his lower face, resembling a goatee, and the back of his legs, which greatly resemble to that of a goat, being slightly bent backward and ending in dark hooves. He had short, thin ears sitting on top of his head, with a distinctive, elongated oval form, and horns which curved downwards and jut forwards from the side of his head. From his lower back sprouted a mildly long tail ending in a dark tuft of fur and his fingers sported long, dark nails. His elongated face possessed marked cheekbones, a prominent large nose, and his eyes were hidden away by a black, mirror polished shade. He donned a formal twin-tail butler suit which covered his arms and legs.

"A gentleman never forces himself on a woman" Capricorn said as he grabbed the Vulcan's hand. "And he should certainly never see a woman as only an object" he continued with his elbow planted straight on the Vulcan's gut knocking all the air from his lungs, Capricorn also added more pressure on the Vulcan's hand making sure that the Vulcan's grip on his mistress' hand loosened. When the Vulcan's grip gave out, Capricorn released the Vulcan's hand and gave a kick on its torso so as to push it away from Lucy. Lucy, on the other hand, could only grin as she saw Capricorn take care of the Vulcan like an adult playing with a child.

"That goat is really strong".

"Of course. Capricorn is the best choice for hand-to-hand combat after all" Lucy answered.

"He's even better than you. Maybe the goat should've joined Fairy Tail instead of you"

"Yeah, you're righ...wait a second!" Lucy exclaimed as she moved her head towards the source of the voice which turned out to be an irritating flying blue feline.

"I knew it! You're the only one who can say that!" Lucy spoke in an irritated voice as she glared at Happy.

"I never irritated you, I just stated the facts" Happy replied in an innocent voice.

"Shut up you damn nek...how did you find me?" Lucy asked stopping her rant midway as she gave Happy a questionable look.

"Oh, I've been here the whole time" Happy replied.

"Then why didn't you help me!?" Lucy asked with irritation.

Before Happy could answer back, a shout attracted his and Lucy's attention. "I've finally found you!" they both turned their heads towards the cave entrance and saw a sprinting Natsumi headed their way. Happy for his part flew straight towards Natsumi with fake tears in his eyes, "Natsumi! Lucy's bullying me!".

"I never bullied you, stop lying!" Lucy exclaimed.

"How could you do such a cruel thing, Lucy?" Natsumi asked with a look of hurt on her face.

"Don't believe that cat, he's lying!" she replied in the same tone as she looked towards Natsumi.

"Huh, what's that?" Natsumi asked looking towards Capricorn.

Lucy turned to see where Natsumi was looking and was about to answer when Natsumi jumped straight towards the celestial spirit. "Another enemy!" she shouted as she gave an unsuspecting Capricorn a kick on his back, breaking the spirit's attention away from the Vulcan. That moment was enough for the Vulcan to deliver an uppercut towards Capricorn's lower jaw, sending the spirit flying towards the cave wall.

"What the hell, Natsumi?! Why did you attack Capricorn?!" Lucy asked in horror as she saw Capricorn lying on the floor.

"That goat wasn't an enemy?" Natsumi asked tilting her head sideways.

"No, he wasn't!" Lucy shouted in anger.

"Oh well, it was his fault for being a goat monster" Natsumi replied.

"He's not a...Natsumi watch out!" Lucy shouted as she saw the Vulcan aiming a punch straight towards Natsumi's head.

"Me no like man, me like woman" the Vulcan said as he swung his fist.

"How many times do I have to clear the fact that I'm a woman!" Natsumi exclaimed in anger as she turned around and landed a fire coated right hook straight to the Vulcan's face.

"Guah!" a tooth probably broke out as the Vulcan crashed onto the cave wall.

"Huh? That was pretty easy. I thought Vulcans were supposed to be tough" Natsumi said as she watched the Vulcan slip into an unconscious state.

"That was probably because Capricorn already did a lot to him" Lucy replied as she walked over to the unconscious Capricorn to call him back in her key.

"Lucy! Natsumi!"

Both of them turned towards the source and saw Brandish and Natsu entering the cave. "Looks like the show's over here" Natsu said as he saw the unconscious Vulcan.

"Where were the both of you?" Lucy asked.

"We were fighting...no wait cut that part, we were slaughtering some Blizzardverns" Brandish replied with a grin.

"Somehow I'm getting a feeling that I shouldn't have asked that" Lucy muttered as she saw the grin on her best friend's face getting wider and wider by each passing second.

"Let's get Macao-san back and complete our mission" Natsu said as he walked towards the Vulcan.

"But where is Macao-san?" Lucy questioned which earned her a sigh and somewhat of a facepaw from Happy, "Lucy you'll only drown the name of our Guild".

"I swear to Kami, that one day I'll really kill you" Lucy fumed.

"Haw...Lucy took the name of Kami in vain" Happy said as he kept a paw over his mouth.

"You shouldn't do that Lucy. It's a really bad thing" Natsumi added as she decided to join in the teasing.

"Oh shut the hell up both of you!" Lucy shouted as she was fuming with anger.

"Alright people, cut her some slack" Natsu told them as he kept his hand on the Vulcan and activated his Destructive Magic.

"What's a slack?" Brandish asked.

"Why do we cut it?" Happy questioned.

"Can we eat it?" Natsumi raised her question with a drooling mouth.

"Is it a fish?" Happy questioned again.

"Oh right, I forgot that 'slack' term isn't used in Magnolia" Natsu gave a sigh as he concentrated on canceling the Take-Over Magic instead of giving them an explanation. After a few seconds, the Vulcan shimmered as it shrunk in its size and took a more humanoid shape.

"What in the holy Celestial World?! That Monkey was a human?!" Lucy asked completely baffled by what happened in front of her.

"Aye. Macao was Taken-Over by that Vulcan" Happy answered.

"Taken-Over?" Lucy questioned.

"It's a body-possession magic" Brandish replied.

"His breathing is really shallow" Natsu said completely silencing everyone present there.

"We need to treat his wounds quickly" Brandish said as she took out a miniature First-Aid kit and used her magic to bring it back to its original state.

"His wounds must be sealed first, he's losing too much blood" Natsu said as he looked towards Natsumi, sadly he didn't learn or copy any healing magic so right now the best he could do was apply First-Aid with Brandish.

"Got it" Natsumi replied as she understood what Natsu wanted and lighted up her fingers. "Lucy, the cut on his abdomen is really deep so I'm going to cauterize it, make sure to hold his wound close together so that it gets sealed up properly".

Lucy could only gulp as she saw the state Macao was in. _"His condition is really worse, can he even be saved?"_ she asked herself.

"Lucy quit spacing out and help me!" Natsumi shouted breaking Lucy's train of thoughts. _"No I should think like that"_ she shook her head to get those thoughts out and held the wound closer together.

"Hang in there, Macao" Natsumi prayed as she started to cauterize his wounds. Macao could only scream during the whole process as he gritted his teeth.

"Dammit, I was only able to defeat 15 of those Vulcans and a single Blizzardvern. But when I sat to regain my breath, a Vulcan sneaked up on me and caught me off guard" Macao muttered in between breaths as his eyes started to water.

"You took on the Blizzardvern knowingly?!"Natsu asked with mild surprise. He didn't know how powerful this Macao guy was, but taking on a Blizzrdvern all alone is nothing short of madness.

"How does it matter now, dammit. I can't face Romeo like this" Macao said as he felt his eyes tearing up.

"Shut up Macao! You're going to reopen your wound" Natsumi exclaimed as she helped Brandish put bandages on the wound.

 _"You were right about them. They really are a bunch crazy people"_ Natsu thought with a small smile.

* * *

 **Hours later, Magnolia**

Romeo was sitting near a fountain reading a book as he awaited his father's return. He really regretted saying such cruel things to his father just because his so-called friends made fun of Fairy Tail Mages. He knew much better than them, the group majority of Magnolia deemed as crazy and destructive were actually the most powerful and loyal there is to find.

"Romeo!"

A familiar voice caught his attention as he turned towards the source, there in a distance was his father along with Natsumi and Brandish who supported him from both the sides, just behind them were also the newcomers which he didn't pay attention to. His main center of attraction was right in front of him.

"D...Dad!" he shouted as he ran towards his fathers.

"Easy on your old man there, Romeo" Macao said with a chuckle as his son tightly hugged him.

"Dad, I'm sorry for saying all those things to you" Romeo muttered under his breath, but it was loud enough for Macao to hear it.

Macao simply hugged him tighter as he grinned, "If those little pests try to tease you again, just ask them if their fathers can defeat 16 monsters from Mt. Hakobe all by themselves".

Romeo gave a large smile as he snuggled closer to his father, "Yeah, you bet I will".

Seeing such a touching reunion, everyone else present there smiled and started to walk back to their Guild, giving the father-son duo some personal space.

"Natsumi-nee! Happy! Brandish-nee! Arigatou!" Romeo exclaimed as he saw them walking away. "Oh, and thank you...Natsu-nii, Lucy-nee".

Lucy turned around and gave a smile as she waved Romeo goodbye, while Natsu stared at the sky feeling ecstatic after his first mission.

 _"Mom, Dad. Fairy Tail isn't how I imagined it to be, it's completely rowdy and unpredictable, while the people present here are more or less like monsters, including my best friend Brandi-chan. But, given the choice, I wouldn't prefer any other Guild over it because Fairy Tail makes me feel just like a family"._

* * *

 **And Cut.**

 **For anyone who's confused as to how Grammi didn't die and Lucy had Capricorn's key, here's the explanation. Since Natsu cured Layla of her Magic Deficiency Disease, she didn't die, which in turn lead to Zoldeo never killing Grammi and turning evil, thereby Capricorn's key didn't leave the Heartfilia Household. I hope you were able to understand this crude explanation.  
**

 **I'll tell you in advance, there will be a few changes in the canons as well as how things will go since not only Natsu will be much more powerful but also due to the fact that Brandish will also be a part of their team and let's not forget about Natsumi, shall we?  
**

 **The poll for Natsu's harem has been put up. So anyone who hasn't voted yet, vote right now.  
**

 **Well then, until next chapter. C'ya.**


End file.
